


I'm not a baby!

by Fandomgirl445



Series: Tony's new life. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diapers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Natasha is trying to help, Not Wanda Friendly, Steve is a clueless asshole, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, brainwashing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: They'd missed a Hydra base. A base that was making some kind of regression chemical. This chemical had been released and half the worlds population of adults had reverted back to childhood. Going to the ages of teenagers to toddlers the world is scrambling to reverse the situation, the only question is can they?Tony is the only one affected on the team by this disaster, can he trust his team to help him and not hurt him? Read and find out.





	1. I'm not a baby!

**Author's Note:**

> .....I should not be left alone when I'm bored.

The world was in disarray. HYDRA had managed to release a chemical that had regressed half the worlds population, being regressed to ages ranging from teenagers to toddlers they all kept their memories and where being housed with the closest relatives until the worlds leading scientists could reverse it. No one was sure what caused the chemicals to react to some and not others but they where dealing with it. Every case was being recorded so that people could be helped.

Tony was the only Avenger to be affected by the chemical, he was more than a little livid as he stared up at Fury as the man looked him over. His eye holding amusement as he kept a straight face. "You make a very cute baby Tony." He held a teasing tone and Tony felt ready to kill him.

"I'm not a baby." Tony growls angrily, Fury snorts and pokes the boys shoulder a little. Mindful of the arch reactor that sat in his chest. 

"I'm sorry but who's currently sat in a diaper and shirt right now?" He asks and Tony felt his face heat up in embarrassment. 

"Director Fury, the Avengers are here to take Tony home." Maria Hill comments as she walks in. "He's been registered and placed in their care." She informs and Tony's stomach drops at the thought, it wasn't that he didn't trust the team to care for him. He just didn't trust them not to humiliate him.

"Fine. Bring them in, we need to discuss how he's going to do a press conference about all this." He says casually and Tony felt his stomach twist more. 

 _'A press conference? In this form?'_ He gulps a bit, feeling tears come to his eyes at the idea and tries to breathe through them. _'I can't do that, I'll humiliate my self. Pepper will struggle with SI. It'll be all my fault'_ He jumped when he felt a hand brushing his cheek and looked up with tear filled eyes to see Bruce's face smiling sympathetically at him. _'Brucie bear you angel'_ He leans into the man's hand and Bruce gently lifts him into his arms and holds him close.

"Hey Tones." He mummers, Tony buries his head deep into Bruce's shoulder and lets out a sob. Bruce's hand rubs circles into his back as he turns his body to Fury. "How old did they say he was?" Bruce asks softly, Tony keeps his grip on Bruce's shirt when he hears the other team members shuffle into the room, he keeps his head hidden in Bruce's shoulder.

"They estimate two years." Fury comments, "He still needs the reactor but everything thankfully shrunk down with him." He says casually. "Now. If he could stop crying and talk about what he's going to say in a press conference it'd be great." His tone held annoyance and Tony found himself sobbing a bit more just from that. He felt Bruce tense a bit and could feel him take a deep breath.

"With all due respect Fury. Is a press conference really that necessary? Could Miss. Potts not make a public statement about the situation?" Bruce reasoned and Tony thanked ever deity in existence for Bruce's brain.

"We could but in all honesty the press would chalk this up to him avoiding duties without proof." Fury comments and Bruce grunts out.

"Surely they'd accept that he wouldn't want to be seen like this?" Steve's voice cuts in and Tony immediately tenses at the sound, He has a sudden need to get away from the room as soon as possible and starts to wiggle in Bruce's hold. The man grunts with a bit of effort to hold him still as Fury scoffs.

"We are talking about the press. If we allow Miss. Potts to make the statement without proof people would claim that it's false and he wanted a break. Miss. Potts could make the statement but Tony would have to be there and make a stat-" Fury drawls on in a serious tone and Tony could feel those damn tears again and all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and never come out again at the thought of the press seeing him as a baby, again.

"We can discuss this later. I'm sorry director but it's already late and if you haven't noticed we have a child in need of food and sleep." Natasha's voice interrupts Tony's own inner-monologue of fears and Nick's continuous talking. The man in question grunts a little and Tony realises that Bruce had started to bounce and hum softly to him in an attempt to stop the tears that Tony had no control of.

"I suppose. I mean it, I'll be around tomorrow to continue this discussion." He grumbles out and Tony hears the tell tale sound of Fury's feet leaving and his coat swishing with each step.

"Why's he crying so much?" Steve's voice asks and it takes everything in Tony not to launch him self from Bruce's arms and run from the man that was clearly closer than he was at the start of the conversation. "Is he tired or-" Bruce's body turned - Tony's guessing towards Steve - and his voice came out in a protective growl.

"I don't know Steve, maybe it's because the last time he was even remotely **weak** around you, **you and Bucky tried to kill him**?" Bruce's hold tightened slightly around his waist and Tony finally blinked back enough tears to gingerly turn his head to see a look of hurt in Steve's eyes. "I suggest, you back away. I'm trying to keep him calm not give him a heart attack." Bruce growled out and Tony turns his head up to see the man slightly green. Tony gently reaches a hand up and pats the man's cheek causing him to look down at him. "I'm getting worked up aren't I?" He asks Tony and the boy gives a slight nod, Bruce breaths a heavy sigh and looks around the room. "We'll move out now, I want no one bothering him." His eyes landed on the Super Soldier and he moved past him, Tony wiggled a little and shivered. 

"Bruce...cold." He mumbles and Bruce sighs as he moves, seeming to look for something to wrap the boy in, Tony almost jumped when a purple jacket appeared in front of him and Bruce turns his head a little.

"Clint..." He says softly and the Archer snorts.

"I'm a dad Bruce. If the kids cold wrap him in that, I've warmed it up and it's soft as all heck so" He shrugs a little and Bruce looks awkwardly down at Tony before muttering softly.

"I...I don't feel comfortable moving him like that..." He says and Clint sighs, pulling Bruce and Tony to the side.

"The rest of you get to the quinejet. I'll help back here." Clint says seriously, Tony watches quietly as they all go. He counts them off in his head.

**Steve at the front, looking ashamed**

**Natasha just behind him looking nonplussed.**

**Bucky was just behind her, looking actually sorry for something.**

**Wanda was last and Tony felt fear rise in the back of his head as she glared at him.**

"Tony." The boy jumped at the sudden sound and turned his unsure eyes towards Clint, the man smiled at him softly. Next to Bruce, Clint was one of the only other people he trusted on the team. Having been the first to apologise for his actions against him and even helping Tony upgrade his security system to make it up to him. Right now though Tony wasn't sure if he was going to poke fun at the situation or be sincere. "Can I hold you to get you warm?" He asks gently and Tony blinked. Sincere it is.

"Y...Yeah." Tony mumbles, he gives a small gasp as he's lifted into Clint's arms and towards his chest. He takes in the minuet differences in Bruce's and Clint's body, Clint was a bit more built and muscular than Bruce where as his science bro was soft but steady in body. Bruce smelt of oil, chemicals and tea whilst Clint smelt of coffee, lavender and weirdly enough pancakes. 

"Jesus Tones. You're tiny." Clint mumbles and Tony shoots him a scandalised look, Clint blinks and shakes his head. "I know, not nice to hear but I mean....you're not average size for a two year old, weight wise." He finishes and Tony nods in understanding. His dad may have been rich but if it wasn't Jarvis feeding him then his parent's would forget and leave him be.

"...Wan' cheese burgers." He mutters and Clint laughs a bit as he starts to manoeuvre his arms into the oversized jacket, he zips it up and smiles. Tony almost melts at the warmth and sighs in relief as he feels the cold start to fade.  "How about this, we'll get you back to the tower and I'll make you all the cheese burgers your little heart can desire." He states with a grin, Tony nods enthusiastically and smiles back.

"....I don't want him near Steve." Bruce mutters as the group moves, Tony was busy playing with the pocket on Clint's shirt to notice. The other man nodded in understanding.

"I get that Bruce but Tony and him have to bury it at some point. The one I have my eyes on it the little Scarlet shit." He grumbles and Bruce winces a bit.

"I noticed, I don't like how easily she was allowed onto the team. She manipulated all of us and Steve just allowed her to join?" He sighs as he see's the quinejet in the distance. "...We'll have to discuss this later...but I do mean it. If Steve scares Tony too much in this form right now I might make arrangements with Pepper to get Tony and me to some where away from him." He states and Clint snorts a bit.

"I hope you realise I'd be joining you." Clint says casually. "Could always go to my farm house if it gets to bad, He'd have a playmate his age." He grinned, Bruce chuckles and glances down at the boy in the mans arms. A small content smile graced Tony's lips as he fiddled with the button on the pocket and seemed to be fixing it back in place."Lets hope Fury see's eye to...eye with us on the situation with the P.R.E.S.S" Clint spells out and Bruce snorts nodding.

"...Eye see what you did there." He says gently and Clint lets out a full bellied laugh at the bad pun, Bruce looked up to the entrance of the jet to see Bucky leaning on the doorway with a cautious look. "What is it?" He asks suddenly serious, Bucky jabs his thumb towards the inside.

"They're annoyingly stubborn about waiting for people." He says casually. "Stated they'd leave if you didn't hurry up so figured I'd lean against the doorway." He pauses and a grin spreads across his face. "Jump out if they tried to fly away." Clint snorts at that and rubs a hand across Tony's back gently.

"I see. Well thanks for holding them off snowflake, Lets get this bird in the sky." Clint hands the boy to Bruce and runs inside to shove Steve out of the pilots chair. Bruce rolls his eyes and walks up the ramp with Tony held securely in his arms.

He takes in the room silently. Wanda is firmly planted between Steve and Natasha who sat near the front of the jet, Clint in the pilot chair looking incredibly annoyed at the changes that Steve had made to the chair and Bucky glided past Bruce and sat down in the chair near the exit, leaving one seat open. Next to him. Bruce eyes him cautiously and sighs a bit before sitting, Tony was incredibly tense when he noticed who he was next to but Bruce did everything he could to calm him down. "....Try this." Bucky mutters pulling out a pacifier from a small shopping bag. It was still in it's packaging and had the Iron-Man symbol on the front. Bruce gingerly took it and released it from it's hold he tried to offer it to Tony. The boy looked sceptical before allowing him self to take it, almost instantly Tony melted into Bruce as he sucked happily.

"Thank you." Bruce says with a sigh, Bucky nods. His eyes trained on the baby. "They haven't really changed, Seventy years and a pacifier eases them all." Bruce mumbles and the man next to him snorts.

"When Stevie was younger, like four. He still had one, wouldn't leave home without the blasted thing. Lost it one day and threw a fit." He mumbles and Bruce smirks a bit at the comment whilst Tony lets out the smallest and quietest giggle he's ever heard. He decides it's the cutest giggle ever to exist.

"You don't say?" Bruce asks with a grin, Bucky nods smirking.

"The bastard had this...Bucky bear doll. He got it the moment they came out, I remember showin' up for a mission and he had this damn bear and was giving it a hug like a good luck charm. He noticed me there and spent about twenty minutes stutterin' and tryin' to claim it was some kids. I still haven't let him live it down." His voice drops to a whisper as Tony sits giggling at the idea. "He still has it, I've caught him cuddlin' it whilst sleepin' before." Tony finally lets out a loud giggle at the idea catching the attention of the others. Tony wasn't sure if it was the idea of **The Captain America** cuddling a teddy bear before a big fight or that Bucky's voice took on the Brooklyn accent and sounded so scandalised at the idea.

"Bucky what are you talking about?" Steve called over, Tony couldn't see the amused look on the mans face or the eyes on him as he giggled a bit more.

"How you're really jus'a Toddler with a superiority complex." Bucky states, eliciting another bout of giggles from the boy next to him. "Tony agrees." He says with a shit eating grin spreading across his face. Tony blushed a bit but couldn't seem to stop giggling. Bruce smiled at him and brushed his curls away from his head.

"Giggly little thing." Bruce murmurs and rubs his thumb across the boys forehead. Tony soon calms down and lets out a small yawn. Bruce smiled down at him as Tony felt his face heat up, Bruce gently popped the pacifier back into his mouth and pulled him closer to his chest in an almost protective hold. "Go to sleep Tony. I promise you we'll eat when you're up." Bruce murmurs, Tony tries to keep his eyes open and to talk but all he gets out is a soft coo as his world turned to black.

**************

The jet was silent after Tony fell asleep, Steve had his eyes trained on the boy as Bruce protectively held him and rubbed his back. He looks down at his hands after a glare from Bruce makes him stiffen and grunts to him self. Wanda's hand takes his and squeezes lightly making him look at her. A single thought going through his head. _'She's just a kid'_. He remembered her being the one to find Tony like this and how everyone had suddenly started yelling at her because she was holding him upside down by the foot, he just didn't understand how it was her fault for not knowing how to hold a baby. It was probably Tony who caused her to hold him awkwardly, he is an adult.

After all....She's just a kid....Right?

******************

Tony woke up to the jet landing and started to wiggle in Bruce's hold. The man struggled a little to keep a hold of him and was grateful when Clint walked over and fixed Tony into a better position. Tony looks up at him in confusion and with a slight pout the boy heaves out a huff. "Don't huff at me little man or else you don't get any cheese burgers." Clint warns and he wouldn't admit it to anyone else but he loved the way that Tony's eyes got big, round and pleading.

"Burger?" Tony asks sweetly and Clint almost melts a bit. 

"I'll start cooking, Bruce do you thin-" Clint paused seeing the exhaustion on the mans face and gives him a gentle smile. "How about we send Happy out to grab food in, I'll watch Tony. Bruce go rest big guy" Bruce reluctantly hands the child over to Clint who cuddles Tony close. "I promise to keep him safe ok? Go sleep" Bruce grumbled but soon made his way to an elevator to get him to his floor. Clint held Tony close as he moved off towards the second elevator, he held back a sigh of annoyance at the sight of Steve and Natasha standing out side of the closed doors.

"Bucky's taken Wanda up to sleep. She's had a rough day." Steve says calmly and Clint had to bite his tongue. One look at Natasha told him she was doing the same, what he didn't expect was an angry growl coming from his arms and the annoyed squeak that comes from it.

"She ha' a rough day? I'ma babeee. I can 'ardly 'alk buh nooooo she ha'a rough day." Tony grumbles out and Steve glared down at the boy.

"If you had been more careful-" Clint growled and moved forward but Natasha beat him to it.

"Don't you dare say this is Tony's fault. Half the worlds population has regressed and it just happened to affect him. Don't even think to make this his fault." Her voice held so much venom that it scared Clint him self.

"You know what. I don't have to be around this, Wanda's just a kid and here you guys are standing up for an adult-" Clint's head snapped up at him.

"An adult? Are you seeing the toddler in my arms right now Steve? Are you seeing the **two year old ** that's a shaking sniffling mess in my arms because he's having a rough day but no, your right. Wanda's having a bad day. She found a child in the Ironman suite, she held him upside down and almost dropped him. She's having such a rough day." Clint's voice dripped in sarcasm. "Get your priorities straight Cap. **She isn't just a kid**." With that Clint and Natasha entered the elevator and the doors slammed shut before Steve could enter. Clint was fuming and hadn't realised his grip on Tony was incredibly tight until Natasha gripped his hand lightly.

"Clint. You're a bit tight there buddy." She mumbles, watching the boy in his arms. Clint glanced down to see Tony's tear covered face and his white knuckle grip on the boy.

"Oh I'm sorry Tony." Clint murmurs and loosens his hold, he frowns still seeing the tears. "Do you mind if I hand you to Tasha whilst I calm down?" He asks, Tony glances fearfully at Natasha seeming to calculate the move. The woman had been one of the first next to him who apologise for everything and even stood by Tony when he argued with Steve about Wanda joining the Avengers. He watches as the boy slowly raises his arms to Natasha who clearly melts at the sight, lifting the boy into her arms and gently caressing his head.

"I hear because of you we're getting cheese burgers for dinner?" She smiled at him and Tony flushed, she chuckles. "Good, I'm sick of Steve's health kick." She states and Tony gives a small giggle. They soon arrived at the common room floor and Natasha makes her way to the sofa, Tony hated to admit it but the scent of roses and led was comforting to him as he leaned on her. Clint followed close behind, a smile on his face as he watches the boy fight to keep his eyes open.

"We have a ten minute wait for the food to show up, think we can keep him awake long enough to eat and then bathe?" He asks, Natasha nods a little with a chuckle.

"I'll keep him entertained, just make sure that Steve doesn't try to put the toddler bed on his floor. If it goes anywhere it's yours or Bruce's floor." She says with a grumble, Tony blinked in surprise as she pulled him closer to her and watches as Clint walks out of the room.

"Toddler bed?" He asks gently, Natasha smiles a little.

"At around 2 years old kids your age start to transition from a crib to a bed, so we figured this would be easier for you." She speaks gently and combs her hand through his hair, Tony's eyes drooped tiredly but he shook him self tiredly.

"...I don' need watchin'" He grumbles, Natasha smiles at the two year old and chuckles a bit.

"I know you don't like the idea, but you have a room on Clint's floor and on Bruce's floor. We just need to make sure that everything is set up right before you go bed." She mumbles, rubbing his hair again. Tony gave a small yawn and nuzzled deeply into the body next to him, Natasha smiled at him. "Don't go sleep just yet or Clint will eat all your burgers and fries." She says, almost laughing at how fast the boy perked up. "Food." Tony says excitedly, sitting up on her lap and trying to get down Natasha laughs a bit. "Tony, it's not here yet." She tells him, watching the boy pout a bit she smiled a little. "It's ok little inventor, you just have to be patient."

***************

Tony apparently didn't do patient but he did do a good job at entertaining the super spy, he was in the middle of explaining how he pranked Bruce the other day by switching his toothpaste with mayo when the food arrived. It was a good thing Natasha was so fast or else the boy would of fallen off the sofa. Clint wandered in with three large bags of McDonald's and almost laughed at the sight of the excited toddler. "Wow, who would of guessed Tony would be this excited for food?" Clint asks, walking over to the boy and lifting him from Natasha's hold.

"Food!" Tony demands holding his hands towards the bags, Clint held the bags over the boys head and laughed as he tried to grab the food from him.

"Ok, calm down big guy." He says sternly, setting the boy on the sofa he hands him a happy meal bag and chuckles at the look of annoyance on the boys face. "Your stomach isn't that big Tony. Just eat up ok?" He says sternly, Tony gave a huff and started eating at the fries in his bag. He chucks the other bag at Natasha and plops down next to Tony, eating from his own bag. They ate in relative silence, Tony eating his whole burger and only a few fries before crashing out and leaning heavily on the archer. Natasha smiles a little.

"Lets skip the bath tonight." She mumbles, watching the boy absently suck on his thumb. Clint nods in agreement and gathers the boy in his arms. 

"You joining me on my floor tonight?" He asks as they make their way to the elevator, Natasha hums a little and smiles.

"I think so." She says gently. Getting to Clint's floor the man leads her to Tony's new room and has to chuckle at the sight.

It was painted in gold and red with Ironman posters across the room, a few hulk pictures hung as well. The toddler bed had a Spider-Man comforter and pillows, Clint smiled at the small bars on the side of the bed and pulls them down, Natasha comes over with a pair of flannel pajama's. He gently changes the boy into the clothes and sighs at the sight of the diaper.  "Great. He didn't say he needed a change." He mutters, changing the boy quickly and getting him dressed.

"Thank god he doesn't have a rash" He murmurs, tucking the boy into the bed. Natasha leans against the wall and smiles as Clint tucks him in. 

"Come on big guy, time to get to bed." She muses and watches the man huff and roll his eyes, he follows her out of the room and to his. "Night big guy." She punches his shoulder a little and makes her way to the guest room.

The night was peaceful for everyone......except Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony felt funny. Like he was awake but he wasn't kind of funny. Everything was disoriented and fuzzy and slanting sideways and all he could do was stare. He didn't know what to do and suddenly a face appeared. The face was so familiar, so bone chillingly terrifying that Tony almost sobbed at the sight._

**_It was Howard Stark._ **

_The man stared down at him in clear disgust and growled a little. " **Look at this shit, Maria I can't believe this is our child."** He growls out, his hand gripping onto Tony's arm. Tony realises why he feels funny and everything looks weird. He's a baby. He's a baby and Howard has a hold of him again. _

_**"I know dear. I wish we'd tried again for a better child. Maybe that one would of held some worth."** That stung, to hear his mother say that. The woman may not have always been around but he was always sure she loved him. _

_" **Useless. Can't even keep his pants dry."** Howard swings him around like a rag doll as he holds onto his arm. " **Rogers. See if you can get the shit to be worth more than an ant one day."** The man turned and out right threw Tony towards the Captain. _

_Suddenly he's not in his old nursery anymore but in the tower, Steve smirking down at him in a sickeningly sweet way and pulling at his pants, Tony's breath leaves him as he pushes away. " **Oh Tony, Are you trying not to be a pissy little shit?"** Steve's hands dug deeply into his hips as he ripped the soiled garment from his waist. " **Maybe if you learned not to shit your self every thirty seconds we wouldn't be in this mess. If you'd spotted that HYDRA base you wouldn't be pint sized and so easy for me to control."** Steve gave a malice grin and looked behind him. "I'm sure the press would love to see Tony stark, bare and ready for a spanking." Steve growls, Tony's heart stops and he screams. _

_" **STOP NO!" ** He begs as the man walks to the flashing lights._

_He's not in front of them anymore but in Afghanistan. He's being paraded around by the back of the diaper and shown how stupid he was for building weapons. " **This is you're doing."** A voice growls. " **You made weapons like an infant, now you suffer."** The voice echoed and Tony for the life of him couldn't spot it as he's attached to a missile and it starts up, he starts screaming and begging and - He's in Clint's arms._

_Clint's voice hushing him, Natasha gently rubbing his back. He's not there anymore. He's safe._

****************

Clint looked to Natasha as she gently rubbed the boy's back and whispered sweet nothings into his ears, he was terrified. He'd woken to Tony's heart broken screams and sobs, heard him begging as he held him close and tried to wake him. Tony was in such a state of fear that neither adult knew what to do. That just rocked back and forth with the sobbing boy until he calmed down enough to actually form words. "Tony?" Clint murmurs to the boy, tears where still falling from the boys eyes but he looked up at Clint. "Are you ok?" He asks gently, Tony shook his head a little and sniffled.

"....Scary.." He mumbles and Natasha frowns a little.

"I'll be right back, keep rocking him." She says gently, leaving the two men alone Clint continues to rock side to side with the boy.

"Guessing you don't want to talk about it?" He speaks softly as he watches Tony's tears dry, the boy shook his head no and Clint nodded. "Ok, well I won't push. Do you think you could go back to sleep?" He questions as he looks at the time 6:45. He wouldn't mind Tony staying up for a bit, he can take a nap later. The boy looked scandalised at the idea of going back to sleep so Clint sighed. "Alright, lets get you dry and into something more play ready" He says with a grin, setting the boy on the changing table and was quick to get him changed and dressed into a pair of blue shorts and a little white shirt with the words 'I need two things in life. Food and your soul. I'm full so hand it over' Clint decided he loved that shirt and grinned a bit as the boy glared at him. "Ok big guy, lets go see what Tasha was doing yeah?" He says, swaying a little with the boy as he walked he spots the women holding onto some of Tony's 'hidden' stuffed toys. The man had managed to save a few from his child hood, including a Bucky bear toy and a small baby blue teddy bear. Natasha smiled sheepishly at them as Tony stared at the teddys.

"I...I figured he'd want something to hug whilst we made food." She says gently, watching as she closed in on Tony. Her heart melted at the sight of him holding his hand out for the blue teddy bear.

"Boo." Tony mumbles and takes the bear tight to his chest, burying his face into the bears soft fur the two adults smile at him. "Ta." The two adults smile and coo.

"Bruce is already up and wanted us to bring Tony to his floor for breakfast." Natasha comments as the boy cuddles the teddy, Clint smiles nodding as they move towards the elevator. Once in Natasha smiles at Tony.

"Hey big guy, how'd you get your teddy?" She asks watching the boy look up at her with bright brown eyes.

"Mom give, ma firs' 'eddy." He says with a nostalgic smile on his face as he cuddles it, his eyes glance at the Bucky bear and he frowns a little. "Howar' go' dat one. Didn' like it." He mutters with a grumble. "Smell like him." Tony's eyes go dark for a moment before cuddling the teddy again, a content smile plastering his face again. Clint and Natasha share a look as the elevator dings, indicating their arrival on Bruce's floor. The two shuffle in and spot Bruce, the hulk, wearing the most frilly apron they'd ever seen. It was white and covered in smiling sushi and had Tony giggling at the sight.

"Well Bruce, I never thought I'd see the day you wore my Christmas gift." Clint said in slight shock, though he too had a small laugh at the sight. Bruce rolls his eyes and levels Tony with a friendly glare.

" **Someone.** Hid all my other aprons before this fun incident happened. It's wear this or cover my clothes in pancake batter." He states grinning when Tony excitedly perks up.

"Boo bewwies?" Tony asks in excitement and Bruce nods.

"Yeah I put blue berries in yours." He says with a chuckle as the boy excitedly bounces in Clint's arms. 

"Clin'! boo bewwies!" He says in a excited voice and Clint groans loudly.

"Stop, I'll get diabetes from this." He complains, Tony lets out another giggle and turns to Bruce.

"Now?" He asks with big hopeful eyes, the man rolls his eyes and turns to the stove with a chuckle. "Now Bru?"

"Another five minutes Tony. Clint can you get him...seated?" He asks awkwardly, glad Tony hadn't seen the 'surprise' they'd gotten for him. Something they knew he'd hate the moment he sat in it. The archer on the other hand got the biggest grin on his face and lifted Tony above his head and yelled.

"Brace for impact!" He cheered running towards the table and plopping Tony into a chair. The boy looked confused until he realised Clint had started to clip him in and gasped in shock and betrayal.

"NO!" He yells, kicking his legs and trying to escape Clint's expert hands as he finally clips the boy in and pops the high chairs tray in place. The boy glared daggers as the man in front of him gave his bare foot a tickle. "Stoooop" He whines, Clint snorts a little and pokes his nose with a gentle smile.

"You need to lighten up you little monster." Clint says with a smile, Tony gives him an unimpressed look as the Archer attempts to take his teddy away.

"No!" Tony clung to it tightly. Clint gives him a look and sighs, with a final tug the bear is gone from Tony's grasp and the boy immediately had tears in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away as he cursed him self for being so emotional.

"Tony bud." Clint says gently, moving the boys hands from his face and wiping the tears for him. "It's ok to cry Tones. You're a baby right now and they cry, but that doesn't mean you get to have things your way." He says giving the boy a serious look. Tony gives a hiccup and sniffles.

"Boo" He mumbles and Clint has to fight the smile that wants to spread across his face, Tony gives him puppy dog eyes that travel to his teddy in the man's grip.

"After your breakfast Tony. Or else we'd have to wash him and that wouldn't be fun." He says and allows the smile to spread on his face when the boy huffs in annoyance. He feels Natasha's hand on his shoulder and grins. "Speaking of breakfast." He moves out the way as Natasha places the cut up pancake on the tray and Tony's eyes got impossibly wide.

"Pan'akes!" He squeals, grabbing it in his hands and eating away happily. Clint smiles a little and goes to Bruce to get his own. The morning was rather relaxed after that.

**************

Tony was struggling with everything. That much was clear, right now he was staring up at Fury again and feeling the need to cry for Bruce or Clint but at the same time he wanted to curse out the man that was crouching in front of him as he sits on the floor. He was having a really bad mental battle right now and his emotions where getting to him. "Fury." Clint's voice cuts through the silence as he walks in and lifts Tony from the floor, Tony lets the childish emotions take over as he rams his head deeply into Clint's neck. The archer chokes a little but manages to regain his composure.

"Barton." The man says and Tony can hear the amusement in his voice, feeling even worse than before like he'd played into Fury's palm. "I've come to discuss the conference." He states and Tony's pretty sure the archer rolled his eyes. "I think if we held a small one. Three trusted reporters and the entire team with miss. Potts. That way it's not over whelming and it shows the team is working together to help with-" Clint snorts.

"The whole team? Do you see anyone else here but me, Bruce and Nat?" He asks in annoyance, Tony hears Fury breath in to respond but Clint beats him to it. "Steve insults Tony the moment we get back here and blames him for the whole epidemic. Wanda is constantly insulting him and glaring at the guy. Bucky I'm letting off because he tried to help the first day and is giving space like we asked because Tony is scared of him. But that's it, Steve and Wanda want nothing to do with this team and I'm not about to let you play off that they are." Clint growls out. His grip tightening on Tony, making him squirm again. He feels smaller hands take him from Clint and glances up with watery eyes to see Natasha's face holding a glare, aimed at Fury.

"They haven't tried to help since he was shrunk. Steve claimed this whole situation was worse for Wanda than the man that was regressed back to diapers." She growls out. "If you want them all there Steve better start helping and Wanda is not allowed near him." Natasha says in a strict tone. "I have nothing against her but she clearly has something against him." She sighs a little as Tony sniffled and buried his head deeper into her shoulder.

"I'll have a word with Barnes and Rogers." Fury says cautiously. "But I can't let you keep Maximoff away. You'll have to work with her and if you're really that reluctant monitor her at all times when she's around Tony." Fury grumbles out and Tony stiffens at the idea of being around Wanda, a involuntary whimper escapes his throat and Fury sighs, sounding sincere as he talks. "I know Tony, I don't like the idea but the PR, the Counsel and the UN are demanding results. If I had my way I'd let miss. Potts handle the Press and let you relax but unfortunately, I'm not in charge." He feels the mans hand on his back and Tony gives a soft sob. "God, I haven't seen you this sad since you where really this small." Fury mutters and Clint's voice brings Tony back.

"You _**knew**_ Tony when he was this young?" He asks in shock and Fury chuckles, Tony imagines him nodding.

"I was Uncle Nicky, when Howard and Peggy went out for work and Jarvis was busy I'd steal the little monster away for the time. Maria...wasn't the most observant mother and often..." He pauses. "I mean, Phil knew him for a while too until Tony went to collage and just stopped calling." He could hear Nick's voice held disappointment and Tony risked a glance at him, Tony gulped a sob back and sniffled.

"Howar' say no call." He mutters and he sees the anger in Nick's eye. 

"I see..Well. I'll see you soon, like I said. I'll talk to the others and see what can be done...." He turns to leave the floor, glancing at Clint and Natasha as Bruce shuffled over to steal Tony away. "If you ever need a baby sitter I'm open. I enjoyed looking after Tony the first time round." He shot a smirk at Tony. "I still have glitter in my carpet because of you." Tony gaped at that and a small giggle escaped his mouth as the man left. Bruce smiled a little and rolled his eyes at the reaction.

"I'm going to put this guy down for a N.A.P, why don't you guys go relax for a bit?" The other two adults nodded as they left Bruce's floor, the man smiled down at the grumbling boy in his arms and kisses his head. "Come on you little engineer, time for a rest." He coo's carrying the boy to his bed. Tony wiggles in Bruce's hold as the man checks him and sets him into the bed. "I'll be in soon, just go to sleep ok?" Tony blinked as the man tucked him in and closed his curtains. He gaped as he saw they where Hawkeye curtains, he giggled a little at the sight. Bruce then moved to his side and plugged something in, Tony blinked as stars painted the ceiling and he realised Bruce had plugged in a night light. Not just any night light but the one from his room. He felt his face heat up at the sight.

"How?" He mutters and Bruce gives a sheepish grin.

"Pepper brought it down last night whilst you slept. Said that it helped you fall asleep when your mind was too busy." He informs him, pulling over a bean bag from the corner of the room he sits next to Tony and runs his hand through the boys hair. Watching as his eyes start to close. "I'll see you in two hours Tony." Bruce mutters as Tony's eyes finally close and he falls asleep.

************

Steve clenched his fists as he watched Fury leave. He had never wanted to punch someone so bad but he held back. Fury had just chewed him out for not helping the team with Tony, he'd claimed that they understood Bucky backing off to let them handle it after he helped a bit but Fury was livid at the idea that Steve had claimed that Wanda was struggling. He wasn't happy with it. "I can't believe them" He hissed in annoyance, looking at Bucky he expected the man to agree with him but just got a look of annoyance instead.

"They're right. We should be helping more instead of letting them handle Tony. He might be scared of us but we still have to help." He says seriously, Steve gapes at him.

"And what about Wanda?" He asks, because yeah. What about Wanda? She must be having such a hard time adjusting to this all, she must be petrified of everything going on and-

"Wanda is an adult Steve. She can handle her self, there is a child in the tower right now that does need help and you to mother hen him. But you're too busy worrying about how someone not affected by this situation is fairing to care." Bucky growls out and grabs a bag. "FRIDAY. What's going on with Stark and Bruce?" He asks ignoring the glare from Steve.

"Boss is currently napping but Bruce is in need of help cleaning his floor." She states and Bucky nods.

"Let him know I'm on my way up to help." He says calmly before glancing at Steve. "Get your head out of your ass and help with this or leave. We are a team and we work together. If you can't work with us then you don't fight with us." He says with a growl and enters the elevator. Steve clenches his fists and says as the doors start to close in front of Bucky.

"She's just a kid and he's an adult!" He growls, Bucky calmly lifts his middle finger and flashes Steve the bird as the doors close. "Asshole!" He growls storming off to find Wanda. He needed to make sure she was ok.

After all. She's just a kid.

**************

Bruce and Bucky sat on the sofa watching Tony quietly play with his toys, a smile on his face as he piles some blocks on top of each other and knock them over afterwards. Bucky looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world whilst Bruce looked out right dead on his feet. "I hate you." Bruce mutters and Bucky laughs. "I hate you and your stupid super soldier stamina." He groans and Bucky grins more.

Since Tony woke up from his nap the boy had so much energy that he'd run riot around the entire floor, Bucky and Bruce had followed close behind just in case he hurt him self but by the two hour mark of hyper Tony the scientist was too tired to keep up. Hence Bucky giving the boy toys to build with.

"Could be worse." Bucky says with a grin, the other man glances at him. "Imagine if that was me or Steve running around." He says with a laugh, Bruce groans and shakes his head.

"Please don't, I think I'd run to India to avoid it." He teases and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He chuckles leaning back. "I'm really sorry about Stevie by the way." He apologises and Bruce snorts. "I really don't know what's going on with him lately, he'd usually jump at the chance to play dad to a baby but that Wanda...." He grunts. "I don't know..she seems to have him wrapped around her finger. I'd understand if she'd been affected but she hadn't." He sighs and Bruce pats his shoulder.

"He'll come round. That man already babies adult Tony, he can't resist the charm of Tony being an actual baby" He states, dodging to the side as Tony throws a foam block with a glare.

"Not a babeee!" He barks out. Bruce stares at him in silence and Bucky has to fight off a laugh when he watches Tony realise he was in trouble. "..Sorree." He mumbles and Bruce snorts.

"Uh-huh, don't do it again or you'll go in time out." He threatens and Tony goes wide eyed and blushes. Bucky snickers a little and gets on the floor with Tony. The boy backs up a little from the man and Bucky has to hide how much it hurt to see a toddler scared of him. He knew he was in for a long road forgiveness with the look in the boys eyes.

"Hey Tony. Can you show me what these are?" He asks holding up a small box, it read 'lego's' on the front. Tony seemed offended at the idea of someone not knowing what the colourful bricks where and snatched them out of Bucky's hands. Bruce's voice carries through.

"Don't snatch things Tony." He warns and the boy huffs in annoyance. Getting the bricks out he shoes Bucky how to build with them.

"Can make sooo much s'uff wit' 'em an' den if you wanna break 'em you can" He explains showing him how to build and then detach them. Bucky grins a bit.

"Cool..." He pauses taking a few bricks from Tony he hums.

"How about a building contest? Bruce could be the ref? five minutes to build something of his choice?" He offers and Tony's eyes take on a competitive look.

"Yeah!" Bruce smiles and sighs.

"Ok, clean up the rest of your toys and then we'll start." The little boy ran, well toddled, around the room putting away his cars, blocks and teddy bears. As he was passing by Bruce the man grabbed him suddenly by the waist and lifted him into his lap making the boy squeal.

"Brruuuu" He whines, the man rolls his eyes with a chuckle and checks the boy. "Nooooooo" He whines when Bruce sighs standing up. 

"Be back in a moment Buck. Some one didn't mention he needed a change" He says sternly and Tony pouts.

"Not a babeee," He grumbles as Bruce carries the boy away. Bucky snorts from his spot and smiles a little.

"And they call me a mother hen." He mutters, waiting for the duo to return. It took around five minutes and when they returned Tony was sat in just a diaper with a big pout on his face. Bucky smiles a little at the sight. "Well now I feel over dressed." He states casually, Bruce snorts a little and rolls his eyes.

"Please keep your shirt on. I like not feeling self conscious about my body." He states setting the boy opposite Bucky. "Stop pouting Tony, I told you. If you can't tell me when you need a change then I'll take your clothes away to see for my self." He states, Bucky watches the boy pout more before giving a huff and moving to the lego's.

"....Play?" He asks gently and Bruce rolls his eyes, Bucky smirks a little.

"Yeah Bruce. Play?" He grins cheekily as the man glares at him.

"Oh you want to be a cheeky little-" He takes a deep breath in. "Build me a tower." He states calmly, watching the boy immediately get to work. Bucky blinks at the speed of the boy and starts to join in. The afternoon with Bucky and Bruce went pretty well, even though any time Bucky moved closer to the boy he'd back up a few feet in fear.

************

Bath time soon came and Bucky left Bruce alone for that one. Claiming he didn't want to upset Tony by being there. The boy had struggled with Bruce the whole time as he attempted to settle the boy into the bubble filled bath with shouts and cries anytime his foot so much as grazed the water. "Tony." He warns sternly, Tony shook his head.

"No! No bath, I shower!" He reasons, Bruce rolled his eyes at that and shook his head no. 

"You're too small for that Tony. A bath is easier for both me and you so get in before I leave your bare butt red." He threatens and sighs when the boy gives an angry grumble, finally being set in the bath. Bruce smiles at him and runs his hand lightly through the boys hair as he pouts in the water.

"Don' like bath" He mumbles and Bruce snorts a little.

"Shame." He says gathering some bubbles from the bath and plopping them on Tony's head. The boy lets out a small giggle and tries to get away from Bruce's hands. "I guess we'll just have to cover you in soap and water. Because we have a giggly little monster in the tub." He states in 'shock'. He starts to splash playfully at the boy, mindful of his face, and grins when the boy starts to splash back.

"Nooo Bru chea'in" He says with a shriek as the man covers his head again in bubbles and makes some shapes.

"Oh no look at all these bubbles." He teases, Tony laughs loudly and wiggles around. They play for a little while, tiring the boy out enough for Bruce to give him a proper wash. Tony still wiggled but by the end he was clearly ready for bed, all that was left to do was to get him dressed and asleep. 

"Bru...no." He whines tiredly as Bruce carries him into the bedroom and onto the changing table. "Big. Don' need." He whimpers a little as Bruce diapers him quickly.

"You do need them Tony." He reasons, watching the boy squirm under his hold. He smiles at the Elmo picture on the front and lifts him up. "Lets see what Pajama's I chose for you tonight yeah?" He asks. He goes to the wardrobe with Tony on his hip and lifts out a pair of owl Pajama's. A white shirt with a barn owl on the front and white bottoms covered in cartoon owls. Tony pouted a bit as Bruce placed him into them and gave his head a kiss.

"Not a babeee" He whines and Bruce snorts.

"Go to sleep Tony." He says gently setting the boy into bed and tucking him in again. He turns on the night light and smiles as Tony's eyes immediately starts to droop. Bruce smiles as he pulls out a book from the bookcase they'd installed and looks to Tony as he starts to read in a soft voice.

"The butterfly lion." He starts softly, " _Butterflies live only short lives, they flower and flutter for just a few glorious weeks and then they die. To see them you have to be in the right place at the right time. And that's how it was when I saw the butterfly lion - I happened to be in the right place, at just the right time_ " His voice was soft spoken and almost vibrated around the room as he spoke. " _I didn't dream him. I didn't dream any of it. I saw him, blue and shimmering in the sun, one afternoon in June when I was young_." He watched as the boy finally closed his eyes and smiled a bit. Whispering to him self "That wasn't even a paragraph." He murmurs and puts the book away and kissing Tony's head. "I'll see you in the morning my little engineer." He whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the butterfly lion but it's my favourite book.


	3. Chapter 3

_The funny feeling was back. The world was side ways and fuzzy once more and he was suddenly staring at Clint and Bruce. He looked at him self and found his normal adult body, he felt like jumping for joy until he felt hands moving him down. " **He's playing pretend again."** Bruce's voice spoke in a condescending tone. " **He's going to leave a puddle if we don't hurry up."** He reasoned and looked to Clint as Tony's body was forced down. _

_" **Hey wait what're you-"** Clint pulls his trousers away from his body and sighs in annoyance.  _

_" **Look at this, we really need to keep a better eye on him."** Clint snapped the boxers off of him and chucked them behind his back. **"Lets get you dressed baby."** Tony felt panic well in him as his world grew around him and he was back in his baby body, he looked around in fear as the room shifted into a new perspective. _

_He was suddenly in front of Rhodey. The man was staring down at him with such disappointment and disgust Tony felt like dying. " **This is the great Iron man?"** He hissed at Tony, the boy tried to move back but Rhodey was quick and had grabbed the boy up in his arms. " **The great Iron man huh? Can't even protect the world or himself from something so simple."** He moved Tony around so he could see Pepper and Happy's disgusted faces glaring down at him as well. _

_**"I slept with that?"** Pepper's voice scoffed. " **God, I slept with a pants shitting baby.** " She turned on her heel and started to walk away. Happy just shook his head and walked away. Tony was turned around once more and suddenly it's not Rhodey holding him but Obi. Tony's heart sped up as the man grinned at him. _

_" **Guess who gets to make weapons then"** He snarls shaking the boy. " **This is what happens, the golden goose gets remade. I'll raise you right this time, that so called team wants nothing to do with you."** He smirked at the boy and shook him again, this time holding him by his ankle and moving around the room. Each member of the team stared at him in disgust as his suits where taken away, constantly being told he was useless. _

_Then he spotted Peter. Sweet Peter, looking at him with shock. " **I looked up to you."** He whispered. " **But I don't now."** He sighs shaking his head. _

_" **This is everything you deserve Stark. For every death you delivered you lost a day of your life. You're nothing but an infant playing games." ** That voice from before screams at him and Tony doesn't know why it sounds so familiar but it terrifies him to no end._

*****************

Tony's eyes snapped open to see Bruce standing over his bed, the man held so much concern in his eyes as he gently gathered Tony into his arms and rocked him slightly. "Tony it's ok, it's ok. It was just a dream" Tony burrowed into Bruce's shoulder as the man rubbed his back and hummed lightly. "It's ok." He repeats, Tony sobs a little but soon calms down. "Come on big guy, your in my bed tonight." Bruce murmurs, he was quick to change Tony's diaper and then carries the boy out of the nursery. He felt the man glance around and flinched when he called out. "Clint, Nat. Clothes on we have someone joining us." Bruce warns, Tony hears shuffling and soon a new pair of hands are taking him. He glances up to see Natasha in a oversized shirt smiling at him.

"Hey little Котенок, did you have a nightmare?" She asks, Tony almost melted at the Russian word. He might not of understood what it meant but the tone was soft and sweet and she looked at him with so much compassion. Tony gave a small nod at that and she kisses his forehead. "Can you use your words and tell us what it was about?" She asks, Tony stubbornly shook his head with a sniffle. "Ok, that's fine. How about you squeeze in between me and Clint. Bruce will be on my other side promise." She kisses his forehead once more as she sets him on the bed. Clint waves his hand over Tony for a moment before bringing it down onto the boys stomach, receiving a loud squeal and a string of giggles from the boy.

"Who's this? I don't see Tony anywhere just a giggly little boy." Clint laughs, his fingers spreading over the boys tummy and grinning as the boy laughs more.

"Clint, it's two A.M can you not rile him up?" Bruce mumbles tiredly and bats Clint's hand away. The archer scoffs a little but a small smile graces his lips as the boy takes his hand and squeezes his fingers lightly.

"Like my fingers bub?" He asks with a chuckle, watching the boy play with them tiredly and coo at them. Clint felt a swell of love for the child as he let out a tiny yawn and rubbed his eyes with a tiny fist. "How about you go to sleep whilst we keep watch." Tony looked ready to argue with him but one look from the three adults surrounding him made the boy close his mouth. Natasha reached around Bruce and soon pulled the familiar blue teddy from behind the man and the Ironman pacifier. He went a little red faced as she placed the teddy in his arms and the pacifier into his mouth.

"Go to sleep Котенок" She whispers, her hand combing through the boys hair lightly as his eyes soon close. A rhythmic sucking on the pacifier and a tight hold on his teddy the group melted at the sight. 

"What does that mean?" Bruce asks tiredly, nuzzling into Natasha's side with a soft yawn. Clint and Natasha smile at each other and she answers.

"It means kitten." She says gently.

Because he is truly like a kitten." She murmurs, Bruce gives a soft chuckle as his own eyes start to close.

"Good idea. Sleeping might be the best option" Clint grunts in agreement, his own eyes falling closed. Tony slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

*************

Steve was pissed. Tony had been so loud last night that it had clearly woken Wanda and him self. The poor girl was so tired and it was all his fault. Tony was an adult, he should know better than to scream like that and Steve was going to tell him so to his face.

He knew the tower was empty today. Bucky, Clint and Natasha getting ready for a mission and Wanda going with them for experience. He was disappointed that Wanda wasn't around to voice her grievances but he would do that for both of them. 

He stormed onto Bruce's floor and his eyes locked onto the boy that was building a tower out of lego's and growled moving towards him. " _ **Tony Stark**_ " He growls out and takes a small bit of joy out of the way he stiffens at his voice. "Do you have any idea how loud you where last night?" Steve advanced towards him, Tony had large tear filled eyes and he turned his body towards the man. Steve was close enough that he almost grabbed Tony until he heard Bruce's voice cut through the room.

" ** _Steven Rogers_**! If you take one more step you will regret it!" Bruce growls out darkly, Steve turned his head towards the man with his own glare. "I mean it." Bruce growls, Steve huffs in annoyance.

"What is it Bruce? I'm just teaching him about noise control." He shot at the man, his body rigid as he watched his every move. "A small spanking will sort him out." Steve finished and had to force the smirk off his face when he heard Tony gasp in fear.

"You will not touch him Steve. You are going to turn around and leave this floor." Bruce demands. Steve growls angrily.

"I have a right to tell him off. I'm legally one of his guardians and if that means I'm the disciplinary then I'll use that role" Steve moved towards Bruce this time whilst Tony watched him with a sniffle. "He kept Wanda up all night, she was exhausted this morning for her mission with the others not to mention she was distraught and has been since this all started. If it fails it's Tony's fault. **Again**." He growls. Bruce takes a deep breath in and stares at Steve with intensity.

"How does this relate back to Wanda?" He asks simply.

"Wanda's a kid. She doesn't understand what's going on, she is probably scared and worried and the sight of the man providing a home for her in diapers is probably terrifying for her." He says calmly. Bruce nods along, his face not changing.

"Ok. And how is this all Tony's fault?" Bruce's tone was stiff.

"If Tony wasn't so selfish we would of spotted that HYDRA Base. If we hadn't been so quick to dismiss everything that came up on the scanners then we'd be a normal team and this epidemic wouldn't be an issue." He stands up, towering over Bruce. "If Tony had been smart enough and not as useless we'd have stopped half the worlds population from being de-aged back to children!" Bruce was getting a little green and had to take a few deep breaths to calm him self. The man took a glance at Tony and saw he was staring at Steve with big tear filled eyes. "Tony is to blame for all of this and if you try to say it isn't then you're insane." He growls out, Tony finally let out a sob that had Steve wince.

"You're wrong Steve." Bruce says simply, "You're wrong and you're going to answer for this later but for now I want I want you off my floor. I want you to take a walk and clear your damn head because I don't want you near _**my child**_. I'm sure everyone else agrees. You might be a legal guardian for now but continue with this attitude and you'll be removed. Now get off my floor."

"He's an adult in his mind Bruce. That makes him an adult now, no matter what he looks like." Steve growls and Bruce levels him with a glare as he lifts the shaking boy. Rubbing his back gently he waits for Tony to calm down so he can talk.

"He might have his adult brain, but as you said. He is in a babies body, he has the emotional control of a baby." Bruce says sternly. "Tony calm down, I'm right here." He murmurs to him. He moved in front of Steve, using his free hand he physically starts to push the man out, he was clearly so shocked by the situation that Bruce was able to easily escort the soldier out.

"You'll regret standing up for him Bruce. And when you do I'll be there to deal with your stupidity." He growls, allowing the elevator doors to close. Bruce gave a heavy sigh and rocked the little boy in his arms as he sobbed in fear, a soft hum escaping him as the child sobbed more and more into his arms, glad that Steve was not here to see the poor kid have a break down.

"It's ok, it's ok. You're ok." Bruce walked around the room and looked at the shaken boy. He shook his head softly and hoped that Tony calmed down soon. 'What _the hell is wrong with him?_ ' Is all Bruce can think as he continues his attempts to get him to sleep.

************

Bruce spent a good hour and a half calming the boy down, he'd sobbed and pleaded never to be left with Steve again and Bruce's heart broke for him. The only reason he'd stopped crying was because he fell asleep. Bruce let the boy sleep on the pile of blankets and cushions in the front room as he waited for Clint or Natasha to come back. They'd called saying the mission was a success and they'd be home soon so all he had to do was wait. He needed to calm down before the Hulk came out and lost it on Steve. "Banner." Bruce blinked and looked over to see Bucky leaning against the wall. He looked anything but amused. "I was shown the footage." He says calmly walking towards him. Bruce sighed too tired to deal with this.

"I hope that anger isn't aimed at me or Tony." Bruce grumbled, Bucky snorts as he placing his hands on the mans shoulders to steady him.

"I'll be talking to Steve later. Knuckle head's acting like Wanda's in our relationship." He mutters in annoyance. "But I'm here to give you a break, go bed I've got the little munchkin" He says calmly. Bruce bites his lip in worry. "If your worried that he'll be scared of me in two hours Clint will be home." He assures. Bruce looks down tiredly.

"Fine...just....When he wakes up from his nap he'll need a change and then a snack. We're getting him into a routine of sorts, whilst it's snack time it's also reading time. We just started the butterfly lion last night so if you could continue that, that'll be great." He fills him in. "If at any point he is too scared and no one else is available just ask Friday to wake me and I'll be there ok?" Bucky rolls his eyes with a chuckle and nods.

"Go nap, you need the rest" Bucky gets a teasing smile. "I think your boyfriend and girlfriend agree." He states and Bruce snorts a bit, making his way to his own room he almost instantly crashes out. Bucky heaves a large loud sigh as he relaxes on the sofa and looks at the snoozing boy. "The fuck Steve." He mutters. "How stupid could you be?" He grumbles, running a hand over his face. When he glanced up again he spotted a pair of big, scared brown eyes peaking over a blue teddy bear. "Heeeeeeyyyy" He says awkwardly, Tony keeps his eyes trained on him as he let out the quietest gulp ever.

"....Bru?" Tony's voice asks quietly and Bucky slips slowly off the sofa onto the floor. Sitting in front of Tony he smiles gently.

"He's taking a nap Tones. He's really sleepy" He says calmly, Tony makes a small squeaking noise and held the teddy closer to him self. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He says calmly, raising his hand slowly in a 'scouts honour' way.

"Wan' Bru." He mumbles tiredly, a small whine in his voice though he lowered the teddy a little.

"Clint's going to be here soon but Bruce needs to nap." He says calmly, he gives him a gentle smile and watches the boy wiggle. "I know you don't like it but can we work together? I won't do anything faster than you're ready but you need a change." He says gently, Tony's face went bright red and Bucky had to fight the coo in his throat, the room goes quiet for about five minutes.

".....Won' tease me?" Tony asks in a soft voice and Bucky smiles a bit and shakes his head.

"The most I'll do is complain that you get to avoid the toilet after Clint. That man can clear a room." He jokes and feels a small bout of pride as Tony lets out a tentative giggle. "Am I ok to start or do you need some more time?" He asks gently. Tony squirmed for a few breaths and then nodded.

"Kay..." He mumbles and Bucky waits for him to toddle over to him. Bucky smiles at him, doing his best not to look threatening.

"Lie down when you're ready." He says softly, Tony wiggled a little on the spot before finally sitting down on the floor and laying in front of him. "Ok, lets do this." He says calmly. He made the change quick and fixed his clothes. Smiling at the overalls that he wore.

"....Snack?" Tony's soft voice makes him glance up. "...it..urm...snack" He mumbles with a blush and Bucky smiles at him a bit more.

"Ok, what do you want for snack time?" He asks him and he watches the boy squirm under his stare. He keeps him self sat on the floor until the boy talks. Tony looks at his feet and mumbles something softly, Bucky had never been so glad about his super hearing until now. "mixed berries and cheese sandwiches?" He confirms and once he gets a nod he smiles. "I'll be back in a sec." He says gently, getting up and letting the boy go play with his toys he makes his way to the kitchen to prepare the food. He keeps an ear out as he hears Tony talking to something.

"I know Boo. Bu' Bru trus' 'em so I gotsa 'oo." His voice mumbles, it goes quiet for a second. "He scary." He says gently. "No' Steve scary bu' scary." He sighs. Bucky feels his chest tighten a little at the sound of Tony saying he was scary. "I give 'em a chance 'cause he been nice since dis started." He grumbles. Bucky smiles and walks out of the room and almost melts at the sight of Tony whispering to his bear. Tony glances at him awkwardly and waves.

"Hey you, I've got some food for you." He says holding up the tray with sandwiches and pot of berries. Tony's eyes got a spark in them that Bucky recognized as excitement. "Come on, lets sit and read yeah?" He sets the tray on the floor and hands Tony the plate with the sandwich on first. Tony looks a little sceptical but starts to munch on the sandwich absentmindedly as Bucky grabs the book from the little nest of pillows that Tony slept on. "What chapter where you on?" He asks gently, Tony looks over and smiles lightly and holds up two fingers. "Are you just starting it our almost done?" Tony squirms a bit and whispers.

"Just start it." He mumbles and Bucky nods.

"Ok. I'm gonna start now." He says calmly, his voice lowering into a soft rumble from his throat as he starts. " _I was still deciding which direction to take when I heard a voice behind me. **'Who are you? What do you want?'** I turned. **'Who are you?'** she asked again." _ Bucky felt a wave of affection hit him as Tony shuffled closer to him and tried to look at the book in front of Bucky, smiling a bit he lifts the boy into his lap and starts to read again, ignoring the squeak and blush on the boys face. " _The old lady who stood before me was no bigger than I was. She scrutinised me from under the shadow of her dripping straw hat_." Bucky and Tony spent the next two hours reading.

***************

Bruce woke up in time for dinner. He could smell pasta and meatballs and hear the excited babble that was clearly Tony. He shuffled out of the room to see Tony happily telling Clint about some designs he'd been working on for Pepper, Bruce felt a small pang of sympathy for the boy in front of him as he fully expected to be allowed to work as often as he did before. "An' it will be cool 'cause look!" He held a picture up to Clint who nodded like he understood.

"So this'll let people keep tract of their children when they run off?" He asks unsurely and Tony nods.

"Uh-huh. It will be 'uber cool 'cause it look like a button an' no one will know which one it is 'cause da adult' chooses it! I made one fa' Peder a few weeks ago!" He tells him proudly. Clint smiles a little and chuckles a bit. 

"Afternoon." Bruce yawns ruffling the boys hair. Tony looks up excitedly and follows Bruce.

"Bru!" He grins and Bruce smiles a bit. "I mad'a d'sign!" He says proudly, Bruce nods and looks at the paper.

"That's amazing Tony. If you want tomorrow me and you can take a trip to S.I and hand it to her personally." He promises and Tony bounces in excitement.

"Yeah! I wanna see Pepper! An' Peder!" He says excitedly, bouncing with each step. Bruce glances at Clint with a raised eyebrow.

"Bucky gave him sugar coated berries." Clint sighs and Bruce groans loudly. "He's a bit hyper." He grins sheepishly, lifting the boy into the air getting more giggles from him.

"Nat's cookin' so it's gonna be yummy!" Tony exclaims and both men nod in agreement. "Can we have cake after? I like cake. 'specially if it chocolate!" He had large eyes filled with excitement and hope. Bruce chuckles deeply and pokes the boy's noise.

"No cake tonight Tony. I promise we can have some tomorrow." He says gently, the boy pouts a bit, resting his head on Clint's chest. 

"Food's ready!" Nat's voice called, the boy still pouted as he was carried over to his high chair and set in it. Natasha sets the food on his tray and raises a brow. "Why are you pouting?" She asks, resting an elbow on the tray and setting her head in her hand. "Did you wet your self again or are you just grumpy because you're not getting anymore sugar?" She asks with a chuckle. Tony pouts even more at her and turns her head away from her in a huff. "If you keep pouting it's food then bed." She warns sternly. Tony keeps his pout but starts to eat his food.

"I'd leave him alone Nat. He's been warned." Clint's voice says calmly. "He was fine a second ago until he was told no cake" Clint mutters and Natasha snorts.

"We've had the same argument with you." She teased a little, Clint flushed but soon started eating his own food. The night went on in relative silence.

***********

Bucky glared down at his boyfriend as he sat on the sofa, a growl escaping his throat. "Steve, right now I wish you'd been affected by this just so you knew how he feels. But seeing as that isn't an option, you and me will have a little game of my slippers a monster." Bucky growls out, taking his slipper in his hand and watching the man back up.

"I urm...Bucky come on, it's not my fault-" Bucky snaps his head to him.

"But it's Tony's?" He asks in annoyance and Steve gulps a little, a small noise escaping his throat.

"Yea...No...Buck..." He tries to argue as the man approaches him.

"I'm sick and tired of this attitude Steve." Bucky says sternly, grabbing the man by the ear. He sits down and drags him across his lap. His legs clamp down on the other's legs and he pulls his trousers and boxers down. He flexes his slipper, glad it was the joke pair that Sam had grabbed him for Christmas with 'naughty' written on the bottom. He brought it down hard on the mans behind, peppering every inch of the mans butt until it was a glorious red colour. The word naughty repeated over and over again on it, he moves the spanking to the others sit spots and keeps going until it's a matching colour. Steve was a whimpering and sobbing mess over Bucky's lap by the point he was finished. 

"Sorry, Sorry!" Steve sobbed out, Bucky snorts a little and pulls the man into a hug.

"I'm not the one you'll be apologising to tomorrow you little shit. Now, pull up your pants. Sit on the wooden stool in the corner and tell exactly what is going on in your head because I don't think you're all there." Bucky warns lightly, Steve gave a snivel and shook his head in defiance.

"I can't" He tries to argue and Bucky raises the slipper again. "I mean it! I don't know! One minute I want to make sure Tony's ok and the next I'm suddenly hell bent on making sure he hasn't hurt Wanda! I don't...I-" Bucky looks at him silently like he was assessing something. 

"Corner. Stay there. I have some footage to go through." Bucky points the man away and starts his night of research.

He finds some very interesting things from that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for real though, how do you put pictures into these things.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tony felt the funny feeling. He was getting annoyed with this feeling and the fuzziness that took place around him. He took in the scene around him, he could see Steve standing in front of him and he could see Wanda. Wanda was smirking at him evilly as she flicked her wrist. Tony was suddenly aware that he was in his adult body and activly wetting him self. " **W-What?! Hey stop!"** He yelled in annoyance as she vanished from his sight. He felt a hand cup his crotch and a groan of disgust next to his ear made him flinch. He turned and saw Fury glaring down at him. _

_" **I can't believe you wet your self like a baby, I thought you where an adult."** He says in annoyance, Tony felt hands latch under his armpits and roughly lift him up and carry him towards flashing lights. _

_" **Holy crap it's Tony stark!"** A few reporters start snapping photo's of the man as he's carried out like an infant and laid on the stage floor. _

_" **Steve what are you-"** He yelped as a swat landed on his behind and a pacifier was forced into his mouth._

_" **You want to act like an infant then we'll treat you like one."** He growls out, pulling a diaper out of nowhere. " **I mean, you aren't embarrassed right? You live for this kind of show. Give them what they want right?"** He teased as he diapered Tony's adult body in front of everyone and held him in front of the reporters with a sneer. " **This is the supposed genius behind Iron-man. He can't even keep his pants dry"** He mocked. The press leered and boo'd laughing at his humiliation as that voice echo's into the room. _

_" **This is how the world see's you. Nothing but a disgusting waste of space** "_

***************

Bruce rushed in as Tony started screaming in his sleep again, this was getting exhausting. Four days in a row of Tony having constant nightmares since Steve's show of force and it was getting to them all. Clint was right behind him whilst Natasha left to grab some sheets. Tony withered and struggled under the covers as he begged and pleaded for everything to stop, even from the doorway both men noticed he'd leaked through the diaper and onto the mattress. "Tony." Bruce mumbles, walking over and lifting the terrified and screaming boy out of bed. "Wake up, come on big guy." He coo's, rubbing his back. He hears a loud gasp from a boy indicating his return to consciousness and felt his grip tighten on his chest. 

"I have the Sheets." Natasha's voice enters the room and Bruce feels the boys head snap up at the sound of the women. Bruce turns to his girlfriend with a smile.

"Thanks Nat. We've got another night of Tony joining us" He says gently. "Clint, do you think you could run a bath for us?" He asks gently and the man nods his head a little, walking into the newly renovated bathroom they'd had made just for Tony. Bruce was hoping he could show it to Tony in the morning but he supposed now was better than later. He glanced at the clock. 6:49 am. It wasn't too early so if Tony wanted to stay awake again he'd just nap a little longer in the day.

"Hey hey! The bath is ready for the little engineer that could!" Clint quipped and Bruce felt his eyes roll against his will, but a smile graced his lips as the boy gave a soft giggle. Walking into the room he heard Tony gasp.

Each tile on the floor had a different element or number written on them, Badassium was the only tile on the wall and it was in red and gold. The walls around the tile where painted with the old designs Tony had made for his phones or his suits and the newest one (The button tracker) sat proudly displayed. The toilet was low to the ground and clearly meant for when Tony started potty training (If he didn't get changed back soon that is) and was an Captain America design. (Clint had said it was to 'take a shit on the American hero' that had got a few giggles.) The tub was a circle shape designed to look like a cog with a matching sink. Said tub was filled with bubbles and from what Tony could see some toys.

"I bring you bath time. Barton style" Clint puffed out his chest and Tony gave a watery giggle. Bruce smiled sadly at the boy and gently stripped him down to nothing. Tony was a shaking little leaf and Bruce shared a look with Clint."I've got this Banner. Go talk to Bucky. He said it was important." Clint shoo'd him away after stealing the child from Bruce. The man in question started to protest until Clint landed a kiss on his cheek. "Go. I've given enough bath times to know what to do." He says seriously, Bruce sighs leaving them alone as Clint gently placed the scared boy in the tub. He started washing him quietly as the boy moved a few boats around the tub.

*****************

Bruce arrived on Bucky and Steve's floor, holding back a laugh to see Steve sat on a wooden stool, red assed and half awake. A glance at Bucky told him the man was still furious. "How long has he been-" Bucky shook his head and indicated him to follow. He led Bruce into his private study and sighed in annoyance as he slammed the door.

"He's been getting spanked for the last four days, he's still telling me that it's Wanda that needs to be looked after and it's all Tony's fault. I've stopped him ten times trying to get to your floor to 'deal' with Tony." He growls, his fist slamming heavily onto the desk. Bruce winced a bit as he felt Hulk stir. 

"What did you find Bucky?" He asks hesitantly. Bucky turned to him with a look of pure rage in his eyes.

"Wanda's a conniving little monster that's got my husband brainwashed and obeying her every fucking command. The bastard has no idea what's going on and when I asked him who he was married to he actually fucking hesitated!" His metal arm slammed down on the desk again in anger. "That bitch has no fuckin' clue me and Stevie are married, I think she's controllin' a lot of his moves." Bruce's eyes widen as the Brooklyn accent came out thick and angry. Bruce took the information in before talking gently.

"Tony's been having nightmares for the last few days. I don't know if it's her or not but..." He hesitated. "It's real bad Bucky. He sobs so much and is so tired, he's scared to sleep at night. If it's her..." He felt the hulk growl and heard Bucky do the same.

"We test it. Her and Steve need to be separated for a while." Bucky says seriously. "I'm going to talk to Fury about sending Wanda on a solo mission and have Steve stay back and-" Bruce shook his head with a sigh, interrupting the man in front of him.

"That won't work. Steve will just say 'she's just a kid, she needs someone to watch her' He won't let her go alone and without him. We where lucky four days ago when she went with you, Natasha and Clint but after that shit storm it's just getting worse." He says with a sigh. "...We have to be reasonable though." He groans to him self, Bucky starts pacing back and forth before turning suddenly.

"We'll send her to Phil's team. Put her in one of those white rooms and say it's to monitor how her powers are developing. He can't argue with a check up and he can't be around her during it because he throws the scanners off some times. Whilst she's there we can monitor what happens, it'll be two days but it'll be enough." He says seriously, Bruce looked at the man like he was a genius. 

"I think I might have to convince Tony to let you get a dog." Bucky's eyes held amusement at the look of shock on the mans face, Bruce nodded to him self. "Ok...ok...I'll get Natasha to make the arrangements. You keep an eye on your husband." He turns to leave but pauses for a moment. "Tony asked for you last night. Said he wanted to say good night." He smiles at Bucky who looked shocked. "You're doing really well at getting through to him, I'm glad you're not rushing him." He says with a smile before leaving the room, Bucky not far behind. Steve was glaring daggers at them both and Bucky returned it.

"And who said you could turn away from the wall?" Bucky's voice says loudly as Bruce made it into the elevator. He heard Steve squeak and saw him turn back around, once the doors closed Bruce let out a loud laugh. 

*******************

Pepper looked over to see an exhausted looking Tony snoozing away on Bruce's chest, she was fiddling with her phone when she let out a loud heavy sigh. "I'm worried about what'll happen when he see's Peter." She says with a sigh. Bruce glanced up from where he sat and raised a brow.

"Was he affected as well?" He asks, Pepper gave a small nod.

"Not as badly, he's six now but May doesn't have time to look after him like she used to. She's worried she can't give him what she needs." She says gently and rubs her face with a hand. "I visited yesterday, he's still got his abilities and is a ball of energy. But he was alone." Bruce flinched at that and nodded his head. 

"I'd say we'd take him but he'd have to see Tony first so we know how they'll interact and I want to get this Wanda thing sorted before anything else." He says gently, "I love the kid and if Wanda starts messing with his and Tony's head....I don't think Hulk would enjoy that" He mutters, Pepper gives a small nod.

"That's why for the time being he's staying with me, May's signing the paper work as we speak. Right now he's with Happy talking his ear off about a design for Spider-Man he's been working on." She chuckles. "I'm just glad that SHEILD'S handling the whole 'disappeared Spider-Man' drama." She gives a heavy sigh as she watches the snoozing boy on Bruce's chest.

"Bucky's been making a good impression on Tony." Bruce mentions casually, Pepper looked at him in surprise. "I know. But lately Tony's been asking when Bucky's next coming up to see him, I think that the story time they spent together really helped with Tony seeing that Bucky wasn't going to hurt him. I even debated leaving them alone for a few hours but Tony's still jumpy around him." He says calmly, Pepper snorts.

"He's jumpy about his shadow." She comments, glancing at the sleeping boy. "The press are getting suspicious about this by the way." She says gently, Bruce groans a little. "They haven't heard anything from Tony in just under a week, haven't seen a hair of him" She mutters and Bruce flinches. 

"I know." He sighs and runs a hand through the sleeping boys hair. "I've seen the articles on line speculating he's either dead or regressed to his teen years and living it up." He mutters, Pepper snorts a little.

"We need to hold the press conference soon. With or without the great Captain." Pepper scoffs and Bruce nods in agreement but lets out another sigh, Pepper is starting to count them.

"Fury won't allow it without him." He grumbles, Pepper rolls her eyes.

"Fury can kiss my ass." She says calmly, getting a snort of amusement from the man in front of her. "We give it one more week, if by then he still hasn't shown any sign of wanting to help then we can safely assume that maybe it wasn't all Wanda that was making him dislike Tony." She says seriously, getting up with a stretch she looks around. "I'll see you in a week Bruce." She waves, walking out of the room.

**************

Steve's head was buzzing. Everything around him was too much and too little all at the same time. He'd watched Natasha escort Wanda out of the tower for a check up with SHIELD's doctors and understood why. But the moment she was on the helicarrier everything kicked off. He couldn't focus on anything and everything moved weirdly, he couldn't remember anything from the last few days and that terrified him, so when he spotted Bucky walking over to him with the familiar blue red slipper and the throbbing in his behind started again he backed up. "Bucky. What the hell?" He asks in shock, moving back from his husband in shock.

**Husband.**

That thought made something stir in his brain, like new information. It'd been a year already, this wasn't new. Bucky's eyes traced his movements and he looks at Steve cautiously. "Steve, what do you remember from the last few days?" He asks cautiously.

"I..." He goes quiet trying to remember. He remembered sitting on the jet with the team after collecting Tony but he doesn't remember getting off it. In fact his most recent memory was Wanda leaving. "....I.....the jet?" He tries to explain but his mouth feels like cotton. "I...remember Tony's a baby...'cause of HYDRA. We where coming home.....and then Wanda left." He says awkwardly, Bucky nods softly.

"Anything else?" He asks, moving towards his husband. He managed to get a glance at his eyes and almost had a heart attack at the sight of red swirling into the blue, like it was fighting to take over. 

"I..." The red flashed a bit as he used his head. "I don't know." He mutters. "Is Tony ok? Who's looking after him?" The swirls seem to lessen as he talked about Tony's wellfare and Bucky could of kissed him. 

"Ok...OK. FRIDAY. Get Bruce up here. Tell him our theory's correct and get Fury on the phone." He demands, Steve watched as Bucky moved around the room. Fixing the sofa and then pointing to it. "Sit and be prepared to watch the last week of your life." He mutters as Bruce storms in.

"You're pulling my leg right?" Steve says in confusion as Bruce all but sprints in front of him and takes his chin. "Well hello to you too Bruce." He says with an eye roll.

"Shit." He mutters. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He keeps repeating turning Steve's head every which way before looking to Bucky. "He remembers nothing? at all? The threats to spank him? The blame he's been putting on him? The spanking's he got?" He asks incredulously, Steve looked shocked as Bucky shook his head.

"Fury'll be on the phone soon, we'll talk about what the plan is. For now we're going to show Steve what happens when you let a fuckin' stranger on the team." He turns the screen on. "Dumb ass blond boy thinkin' he knows it all. Need to get his ass in shape, fucker thinks he knows shit..." He starts muttering to him self and Steve has to hold back from lunging at his lover from the accent. He stares at the screen as the first day of Tony's de-aging appeared.

" _Wanda's **just a kid** , you're standing up for an adult_" Steve's body tensed as he watched himself yell at Clint, Natasha and Tony. His heart broke at the sight of a sobbing baby.

" _She's **just a kid!** He's an adult!" _ His voice rang through again and he watched the argument he had with Bucky about helping with Tony.

" _What is it Bruce I'm just teaching him about noise control_." A small pause. " _A small spanking will sort him out_ " Steve's body shook in disbelief as he listened to him self argue with Bruce. " _If Tony wasn't so selfish we would of spotted that HYDRA base! If we hadn't been so quick to dismiss everything that came up on the scanners then we'd be a normal team and this epidemic wouldn't be an issue_ " He flinched away and turned his head to the side. " _If Tony hadn't been so useless-"_ Steve stood now.

"Turn it off. I..I can't believe I.." He shook his head. Bruce paused the video and frowns a little. "I'm so sorry. I don't-I" He waves a hand by his head. "I don't know what was wrong with me but I don't remember any of that." Steve says, his voice cracking in shock.

"It wasn't you. I don't think we're even talking to well...the normal you. I think you're still influenced by Wanda even now." Bruce comments and Steve turns to him.

"Wanda's _**just a kid**_!" He yells, the look the two gives him makes him freeze. "Oh my god. How many times have I said that?" He asks and FRIDAY's annoyed voice echo's in.

"four thousand nine hundred and seventytwo times in the last month." She informs and Steve feels his throat close over.

"I...I....Fuck." He mutters and puts his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do." He murmurs and Bucky snorts.

"Well for one, you're going to have to be fixed. I'm going to kill her." Bucky states casually and Steve stand sup in an instant. 

"You can't kill her!" He barks out and Bucky stares at him silently.

"I'm not going to kill her. It's a phrase. What I am going to do however is wring her little neck, gently hang her by her toe nails and then spoon feed her some honey bee's whilst her powers are bound. She messed with my Brooklyn bunny and she's going to pay." Bucky said, smiling sweetly. Bruce took a step back and Steve stared at him in shock.

".....I'd be more scared if I didn't know that's you being kind" He mutters and Bucky scoffs. Kissing the idiot on the mouth he points to the elevator.

"Whilst she is locked up we are going to have you monitored in Bruce's hulk out room. If you so much as sneeze we'll know. Now move it soldier!" He barks and Steve's already moving to the elevator, trying to hide how turned on he was by Bucky's tone.

***********

Tony was staring up at the jar of cookies on the table. His stomach rumbled loudly at the sight, he felt the nagging feeling that he got when he was about to do something stupid but ignored it anyways. The boy looked around, Clint and Bruce where crashed out on the sofa and Natasha was still out with Wanda so he was free to do as he pleased.

He took about thirty seconds to locate a chair close enough to the table and was out far enough that he wouldn't have to pull it and make noise. It took him five minutes to climb said chair and then another ten to get onto the table. He crawled across the top quickly and grabbed the jar. He grinned in victory as he ripped the top off and chowed down on the first one. He regretted it immediately as the taste of oats and raisin's filled his mouth.

"Ewwwwwwwwww" He gagged and spat the cookie on the table, chucking the rest of the eaten cookie on the floor he pouted angrily at the jar, un-aware of the two men standing behind him with matching looks of amusement.

"Tony, are you trying to eat my oatmeal and raisin cookies?" Bruce asks as the boy squeaks and turns to see the two men staring at him silently. Tony gulped and gagged immediately at the taste. "That's what I thought." Bruce walked over to him and lifted him into the air and onto his hip. 

"Those are an abom-omononom to cookie kind!" Tony stumbled over the world abomination and just went 'fuck it' and finished his sentence. He glowered at the two men who held amused smiles on their faces.

"Shame. Guess you don't get the blue berry muffins I brought this morning." Clint comments making the boy stop and look at him with large eyes.

"Boo bewwies?" He asks gently, his eyes going big. Bruce glared at Clint.

"Don't bully him. You'll get them later but for now you'll just have to stay with Clint whilst I do some work." Bruce says calmly, though he tried not to laugh at the whine that escaped both males throats.

"Bruuuuceee you can't leave me with him. He still hasn't gone....that way." Clint whimpered. "What if it's worse than Thor's? Do you remember the last time he was here? We had to fumigate an entire floor because of him!" He said in horror and Tony snorted a bit.

"Wha' you talkin' bout? I wen' earlier!" Tony said in annoyance because he hated to admit he was dependant on diapers for a while but he'd pee'd not even an hour ago and was changed so what could they be...."Oh." Tony says suddenly, realisation hitting his face. "Nope. No. Nu-uh no' poopin' in a diaper." Tony decides and both men give him an apologetic look.

"Come on big guy, lets go watch some TV whilst Bruce runs away." Clint says stealing the boy away from Bruce. The other man waves as Tony tries to keep protesting.

"I won'! I won' go in it!" He tried to argue and Clint felt his heart break a bit.

"Hey Tony, look at that! Old school cartoons!" Clint said in excitement as he put on Woody the woodpecker. The boy immediately went quiet and turned to the TV, Watching in silence. Clint placed him on the sofa and popped over to the elevator. "I'll see you tonight Brucie boy" He says with a smile and kissing his boyfriends lips. Bruce chuckles and kisses back quickly.

"Remember, he needs a bath and then bed. If you don't want to read to him I've had FRIDAY record me reading the new passage. Just make sure he's in bed by Seve-" Clint rolls his eyes with a chuckle and pushes him into the elevator.

"I know I know, bed by Seven up by eleven to deal with a nightmare and a change, bed again at midnight up again at five for a nightmare. Bed again and up at seven again." Clint says memorising Tony's nightmare routine in his head. Bruce winced a bit.

"With Wanda gone maybe it will be different?" He says sceptically and Clint snorts.

"I'll see you tonight." He says pushing the button to send Bruce away with an eye roll. He turned back around to see Tony entranced with the TV and copying the laugh of the woodpecker on screen. "Tony, move back big guy you'll hurt your eyes." Clint warns walking over and lifting the boy onto his lap. Tony gave a soft whine but let him self be moved. "So what did you do whilst I was at work?" Clint asks with a raised brow and Tony turned to him with a massive grin.

"I des'royed Pepper's phone 'cause it was bad and gave her da new prototype I made two weeks ago. An' then I help' Bucky wit' his arm 'cause he said it felt weird bu' he totally lied because he tickled me with it. Tha' was soooo mean. An' then I built Lego house an' a dog an' I de'igned a super comfy high chair 'cause the one you guys gots isn't comfy at all. I even made a de'ign for a clip that 'quires a finger print 'cause babies are evil an' can get out of any thing! Pepper really like' it so she' gonna take it to Jimmy 'cause Jimmy is almos' as smart as me an' Bruce an' Peder!" Tony says in excitement. Clint nodded along and smiles a little.

"It was mean to break Pepper's phone." He starts and see's Tony look down. "But I'm really proud that you're using your big brain to make things better for people. Even if it means you just gave us the means to stop you from escaping the walker every thirty minutes." Clint teased and watched the boy gasp.

"I need ta get the de'igns 'way from Pepper!" He says in a rush. Clint laughs a little and kisses the boys head.

"Nah. You need to watch Woody the Woodpecker and then eat all the blue berry muffins before Bruce gets back!" He says with a grin as he holds out the box filled with said muffins. Tony gawked in surprise and squeals happily. Eating some muffins as he sat on Clint's stomach. It wasn't long before the boy was washed and asleep in bed, Clint really hoped the boy slept well tonight. They all needed it.

To bad hope was a peace of shit and the Wanda being away did nothing for poor Tony, if anything it made them worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Russian words translated by Google Translate!!
> 
> kotenok, moy malen'kiy kotenok. Popytaytes' spat', pozhaluysta, malen'kiy kotenok - Kitten, my little kitten. Try to sleep, please, little kitten.
> 
> Kotenok - kitten
> 
> Slon - Elephant

Tony was hardly able to keep his eyes open as he sits on Natasha's lap. The woman gently running a hand through his hair whilst talking to him in low tones of Russian. The poor kid had been having more nightmares since the removal of Wanda two days ago as any time his eyes so much as closed he'd start seeing flash backs of Afghanistan or of his dad's angry face staring down at him. The team was getting worried about it and Bruce had even started monitoring his sleeping patterns and brain activity. "kotenok, moy malen'kiy kotenok. Popytaytes' spat', pozhaluysta, malen'kiy kotenok." She murmurs and kisses the boys shaky head. If Tony kept up like this he was going to get sick and non of them wanted that.

"Na'sha" He whimpers. "Make 'mares stop. Please" He whispers and Natasha's heart ached a little as she knew there wasn't much she could do to help with them until they got Wanda sorted. Natasha was already picturing ways to hurt that women for what she did.

"I can try Kotenok. Please close your eyes I will watch out for you." She coo's a little, bouncing the boy in her lap gently and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "I will wake you if you start to scare." She promises, watching for the first time since eleven last night as the boys eyes finally close. She breaths a heavy sigh as he nuzzles deeply into her chest and soon she hears the even breaths of a sleeping little boy.

"He asleep?" Natasha heard Bucky's voice ask and the women glanced behind her with a nod. The man moved into the room and gently ran his flesh fingers through the sleeping boys mess of curls.

"You're worried." Natasha mutters and the man glances at her. "We're going to bind her powers, it should stop the nightmares but it could take a few days for them to fully vanish and even then...." She sighs a bit. "They might still appear when he's sleeping but not as bad. Strange cannot remove the nightmares." Bucky grunts a little.

"I want to kill her. She harmed a child, brainwashed my husband and then started messing with his brain." He growls out. Natasha grumbles a soft agreement. "I know he's not really a child but....he's so..." He grasps for the words and Natasha smiles supplying one.

"Innocent?" She says gently, Bucky nodded in agreement. "Right now he is innocent. I hope he keeps it when he changes back." Natasha says with a sigh, Bucky glances at her with a sigh.

"....What if he doesn't?" He gently prods. "We'd have to re-raise him, maybe he'd keep some of that innocence?" He asks gently, Natasha chuckles.

"Between you and me. I hope he stays like this. It is nice raising a child, even if it's the egotistical little engineer with the ego the size of a slon." She says gently and Bucky snorts at that.

"He does have an ego like an elephant yes." He says gently, a small smile on his face. "And I agree. He is good for all of us. I have never seen Bruce smile so much" He says with a chuckle. The two sit there keeping guard of the sleeping child waiting for a sign of a inevitable nightmare to make it's self known.

**********

Steve paced back and forth on his floor as he waited to be examined by Doctor Strange. He felt weird about it but he understood it was something he needed. Bucky had to drag Steve away from the elevator last night when he started talking about rescuing Wanda but Steve barely remembered anything but Bucky forcing him into their room. He was having lapses of memory and he had a constant need to find Wanda and make sure she was ok. "Mr. Rogers?" A crisp British accent echoed through out the room and made Steve stiffen and tense at the sound, He turned to see a tall man with a red cape on his shoulders looking at him inquisitively. 

"Oh urm....Yeah that's me. " He mutters, examining the mans every movement. "Are you here to fix me or...?" He asks awkwardly and the man, Doctor Strange, snorted at that.

"I'm going to look into your head and see what that child had tried to do. If it's something that can easily be removed I could remove it within seconds, especially if it's something that have only been there since the last year." He pauses for a moment. "But that is all theories" He says calmly, walking towards Steve he indicates for him to sit.

"So how will you do thi-" He went silent the moment Strange's hand touched his forehead. His eyes staring almost through Steve.

"....I can remove it." He says calmly. "But it will make you....You will most likely be affected by the chemicals that affected Tony." He sighs. "Her spell prevented you from being affected" Steve stiffens a little and gulps.

"Can you tell how far down I'll...I can't just..." Steve tried to get his words out and Strange sighed again in annoyance.

"From the small substance left I'd said the lowest you'd go would be six years of age. Judging by the affect it had on Tony you'd keep your super soldier qualities." He states. "Now...Do you want me to reverse it." He says calmly. Steve bit his lip hard.

"...Can I call Bucky up?" He mumbles, Strange nodded his head and Steve asked FRIDAY to call him up. "Will it hurt? The spell removal?" He asks, Strange gives him a stern look.

"Only if you fight it." Strange says calmly. It took five minutes for Bucky to arrive and Steve smiled at him lightly.

"Hey you." He mutters and Bucky looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He is still under her control?" He asks gently, Strange nods.

"He wished for your attendance as he will most likely succumb to the chemicals that are in the air. He will be a child again." Strange informs him, Bucky looked at Steve in worry.

"He'll stay a super soldier he'll just be shorter and younger." He says calmly. Bucky nodded along and sat with Steve. 

"Ok...ok lets do this." Steve said with a gulp.

*********

Bruce held the shaking little boy on his hip as he stared at Bucky and Steve. Bruce had to bite back a laugh at the sight of the short child super soldier dressed in one of Bucky's oversized jumpers and jeans "Do I want to know why Steve's down here and why he's what...six?" He asks in annoyance and Steve glares at him.

"I'm Seven." He grumbles out, giving a squeak as Bucky's hand swatted his behind.

"He's here to apologise to you and Tony about his behaviour. Before, during and after Wanda." Bucky says simply, Bruce raised a brow and noticed Tony looking at Steve uncertainly.

"Well?" Bucky says sternly, pushing the boy forwards.

"I'm gettin' to it." Steve grumbled angrily, his accent coming out in annoyance. Bucky smirks a bit and watches the boy squirm on the spot. "I'm sorry for bein' a dick to you and Tony. I won't do it again and if I do then Buck has told me what'll happen." He states, keeping his eyes on the floor, a blush burning on his cheeks as Bucky smiles a little.

"He acts up he gets his butt spanked raw where ever he stands." Bucky states earning a squeak and an even more flushed Steve.

"Bucky!" He whines and the man snorts at him, pushing him a bit more towards Tony.

"And what else do you say to Tony?" He says seriously.

"....You're not useless. You're a big part of the team and what I said and did was stupid. I'm really sorry." He says with a flushed face. Tony stares at him silently, still a little fidgety at the sight of the now child Steve. He gives the boy a small quirked smile and patted the boys face with his chubby hand.

"You's an idiot bu' you tried." Tony said with a nod and Steve opened his mouth to argue but went quiet when Bruce landed a quick spank on the boys backside.

"That's not nice Tony." He says sternly. "Say sorry back." He tells him seriously. "You're not out of the blame either." Tony puffed his cheeks out in a pout and grumbles before complying with Bruce's request.

"Sorry I call you idiot. An' tha' I tried to do the 'cords wit'out you an' the team. 'M real sorry 'bout fightin' you on every step." Tony mutters and Steve nods, his hands twitching at his sides. Bruce notices as Bucky's do the same, he leans in and whispers something into Tony's ear. The boy glances at the two men then turns to Bruce. "Buck firs'" He mutters and Bruce nods. 

"On the sofa you two." He orders, pointing to it. The two males walked towards the sofa and sat down. Bruce smiles at the straightness in their backs as Bruce approached with a slightly calmer Tony. "Tony is going to let you hold him. The moment he says he wants to stop then he comes back to me. Understood?" He asks, watching the two males nod and wait patiently. "When you're ready Boo-berry." He says gently, grinning at the blush that covered his face.

"Boo-berry?" Bucky asks with a chuckle as the boy looks between them carefully, Bruce grins even more. Feeling like his face might fall off.

"He can't say Blue, he says Boo instead and because he has an Obsession with Blue berries. We decided the perfect nickname for the little monster would be Boo-Berry." He states with a chuckle as Tony lifted his arms to Bucky. The man took him excitedly and almost laughs as Tony buried his face into the mans chest.

"Mean." He mumbles into him and Bucky snorts a bit.

"He is huh? Mean old Bruce giving you nick names." Bucky says with a giant grin, loving the weight of Tony on his lap. The boy nodded whilst unintentionally nuzzling into him. "Well that's too bad. We'll have to legally change your name to Boo-Berry huh?" He teased, getting a loud whine from the boy. Bucky Smirked and reached down to the boy and gently tickling the babies side, he relished in the sound of loud baby giggles that echoed through the room. 

"NOOO meaannnnnn" He laughs out as Bucky starts to tickle him all over his body, watching the boy laugh and squirm under his hold.

"What's your name Scrap?" He teases, watching the boy go red faced from laughing so hard.

"Boo-bewwie!" Tony finally laughed out, Bucky continued to tickle the kid for a little longer before relenting and smiling at the still giggling mess on his lap.

"Well Boo-berry are you enjoying your time on my lap?" He asks, watching the boy calm enough that he was able to give a half hearted glare at him. "Oh? Do I need to do it again?" He asks and Tony gasps a bit and shakes his head.

"Goo' time." He says quickly and Bucky snorts.

"Good. Because you get to sit on my lap for a bit longer before going on Stevie's lap." He informed him and Tony stiffened a little, sparing a glance at the eager looking boy. He fidgeted at the sight of him and glanced to Bruce who gave him an encouraging smile. "How's the planning going?" Bucky asks, rubbing the boys back in a comforting way, Bruce grunts in annoyance. 

"Booked for this Friday, all together there will be twelve reporters in the room. Fury has security sorted and vetted each one of them. "We'll have to add the Star Sprangeled boy into the interview now." He mutters and relished in the blush that covered Steve's face.

"I'm not a-" He starts but Bucky shoots him a look that silences him. Bruce and Tony share a look and Bruce raises a brow at the other adult.

"What'd you do to make him behave so fast?" He asks and Bucky grins evilly.

"Threatened to tell the world about how the first time round Steve wet the bed constantly. Granted he was usually too ill to move from the bed but that's just details" Bucky held an evil grin on his face whilst the teen looked mortified he'd just given out that information. Bruce snorts a bit noticing the boy was starting to move towards the child in question.

"I think he wants to test Steve out." He says with a chuckle, Bucky puffs out his cheeks a little and gently slides him over to the blonde haired male. Steve stiffened as much as Tony did, both staring at each other intently. The adults snorted and laughed a bit at the sight.

"You're actin' like he'll start cryin' if you breath punk." Bucky comments and Bruce nods in agreement. The problem was that Tony looked ready to cry from his spot Steve's lap. Bruce walked over and rubbed the boys back gently. Steve watches awkwardly for a moment before giving pleading eyes to Bucky who chuckles. "We'll arrange some play dates with them and get them used to each other." He grins as Bruce snorts a bit and nods, taking his child into his arms and feeling the boy nuzzle into his neck he smiles.

"I'll see you both later. Bucky, don't be too harsh on him, he's a growing boy." Bruce said sternly and Bucky scoffs.

"Said growing boy threw a tantrum about eating a burger earlier." He comments and grins at Bruce's laugh. "We'll come back tomorrow, small exposers until Friday." He states with a chuckle, hand around the boys back and gently easing him towards elevator.

"See you tomorrow." Bruce calls as the door closes. Tony huffs tiredly and nuzzles into Bruce's side happily. "All right, I get it. Nap time." He chuckles, he'd talk to Bucky later about the importance of a sleep schedule when it came to babies Tony's age but for now he decided to deal with the sleepy boy.

****************

Natasha and Clint arrived at the tower at the same time, both exhausted but wanting to make sure that everything had gone smoothly. Wanda was in the middle of being mentally assessed to see how truly stable she was and they where sent home to relax so here they where, making their way up to Bucky and Steve's floor. "Buck you here?" Clint calls out, stepping away from the elevator. It was pretty late, around eleven pm so if he was asleep they weren't going to judge.

"Barton, don't yell." Bucky's voice ordered as he walked into sight, he looked drained and exhausted from the day. Clint looked at him with curious eyes as the super soldier was carrying soiled sheets in his arms.

"Are you looking after Peter for the night or something?" Clint asks, Natasha right behind him as they follow Bucky to the washing machine and then linen closet.

"No. But I do have an incredibly embarrassed boy in the bathroom right now who doesn't even want to look at me." He states with a snort, Clint blinks and follows a bit faster this time. Both spies freeze in the doorway at the sight of a sniffling child in the guest room. Clint took each feature in.

_**Blonde hair.** _

_**Blue eyes.** _

_**Button nose.** _

_**Pudgy face that'll become more chiselled as he ages.** _

_**This boy was Steve Rodgers.** _

"Holy shit." Clint swears and Steve flinches back, tears falling from his eyes as he looked at them both. Natasha whacked his head and walked over to the boy next to Bucky as the man changed the sheets. "Hey Steve, are you ok?" She asks gently, watching the boy shake his head in earnest Natasha sighs.

"It's ok, a lot of kids under ten have accidents." She promises. "Clint wet the bed till he was thirteen." She stage whispers and Clint whines in annoyance as Steve giggles a little.

"I wish I never told you that." Clint mutters, moving over towards Steve. "Do you have any pajama's?" He asks gently. Watching the boy shake his head he gives another sigh. "Then I guess you'll have to sleep in Bucky's shirt right?" He says gently, watching him nod again Clint smiles.

"No ones gonna bite your head off you can use your words." Natasha promises, Steve shakes his head with a few tears in his eyes. Natasha sighs a bit running her hand through his hair. "Can you tell us what caused this?" She tries to coax and Steve whimpers out a small pitiful word that has every adult in the room stiffen.

"Night Mare." He mutters and Bucky turns to him. 

"Steve." Bucky turns to boy to him. "Did you get these nightmares before Strange or after Strange?" Bucky asks, watching the boy wiggle.

"Before..." Bucky kept the hurt out of his eyes as he listens to Steve talk. "It...I...I don't know why I didn't say anything..." He sniffled and looks at Bucky with big blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He lets a few tears fall and Bucky pulls him close.  The room was silent as they listen to Steve sob into Bucky. The two spies share a look and leave the boy with Bucky.

**************

Tony was settled down on the floor in front of a large canvas of paints, crayons and other arts and craft items. Steve sat on the other side of the room looking at the same equipment. Tony glared daggers at the apron he was placed in, Iron man themed where as Steve was wearing an captain America one. Both looked done with the situation as this was the third 'play date' the adults had put them together for since Monday. 

Tuesday had been a small family meal where Steve and Tony 'helped' make pasta and meatballs but in reality both just taste tested the food and stared at each other awkwardly.

Wednesday had been playing games together. First one being hide and seek, then it was hangman and then they played soldier - A game Tony had never played before which was nice. You had to catch a ball and anytime you missed it you loosed a limb and was out if you where on your belly by the end of it.

Today was apparently arts and crafts. Both boys did not look impressed at all. Bruce walked into the room with Bucky, two stacks of papers between them and both wearing matching blue aprons. "Ok guys! Today we are going to start with tag team painting, me and Bucky are going on one team and you two will be on the same. Clint will be herein a moment to give us the things we need to paint but you have to work together because it's on the same paper." He says with a smile. "When Clint says you'll switch out and the other person will start painting." He says chuckling. Just as he finishes explaining Clint walks in happily.

"Well aren't you two just the cutest little boys ever." Clint teases a little, Steve flushes a little as Tony rolls his eyes. "Are you ready to start?" He grins excitedly at the boys, both stare at him in silence as he rolls his eyes. "Ok Steve, you're starting for your team and Bruce you'll be starting for yours." He says with a grin. "First one is a car under a tree." He says and claps his hand. "Begin!" Steve popped his fingers into the black paint first and started to make the shape of a car. Trusting Tony with the tree he finishes the cars out line and starts to colour it in happily.

"Switch!" Clint calls out, Steve almost argued about letting someone taking over his drawing but seeing Tony's eager eyes on the picture and hand already in the brown paint he moved back so the little boy could start painting. Tony happily slapped on the brown paint, making a tree trunk like shape before just dumping his entire hand into the blue paint and smashing it onto the paper above the brown trunk in excitement. Steve winced at the sound and seeing the blue splash everywhere, Steve almost stopped him when he went to paint the car, one look from Clint told him to leave it.

"Bucky that's not a natural colour! Tree's aren't orange!" Bruce's voice argued, Bucky simply placed a bright orange hand print on the other mans face. "BUCKY!" He yells in shock. Steve and Tony giggle at the sight as Tony carefully traces red around the inside of the car.

"Time!" Clint yells, Steve moves back a bit along with Bruce but Bucky and Tony continue painting. "Guys. Time?" He tries again and Bucky snorts.

"I'm not done." He states simply, Clint scoffs.

"Stop or I'm disqualifying you both." Tony and Bucky immediately stopped what they where  doing. "That's what I thought." Clint moved to the adults picture first.

The car looked realistic enough but the tree had a bright orange trunk and bright purple leaves, they even put grass about that was a vibrant yellow. Clint snorted at the sight and moved onto the kids one.

The car was drawn beautifully and looked almost real (Clearly Steve hadn't lost his ability to draw) and the tree was almost realistic with the brown trunk but blue leaves. It was clear a toddler had coloured in as colours overlapped and splashed across the page. Clint kind of wanted to frame it.

"The winner for round one is.....Team Stony." Steve and Tony clearly did not approve of that team name. Bruce and Bucky huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously? Do you see this? I added grass and everythin'!" Bucky argued and Steve stuck his tongue out.

"Ok, no arguing. Next item is a teddy bear with a top hat. Tony starts first this time and Bucky as well." He says with a grin. "Begin!" He yells. Tony slams his entire hand into the brown paint and smashes his hand violently onto the paper. Bruce winces at his enthusiasm as he starts slamming his hand down repeatedly. Making a weirdly shaped but recognizable shape of a teddy. Steve moves forward to calm him down but Tony turns to him, splashes his hand in bright purple and smacks it onto Steve's apron. The other gasps and grabs his own paints and starts doing the same. It took twenty minutes to calm down the paint covered, giggling little boys. Bruce was in shock at the amount of paint on both boys. Tony looked more than willing to keep going as well as Steve.

"Ok....Maybe playing something less messy will work." Bruce laughs a bit. "Lets play a nice game of-" He yelped as Steve and Tony shared a look and started splashing paint on him.

"Yes! Attack the control freak!" Clint and Bucky cheered on the side lines, laughs escaping them both until the boys turned to them. They fell silent and bolted from the room.

"Shit shit shit!" Clint yells in fear and runs from the room, Bucky close on his tail as the two boys chase after them. The afternoon was filled with giggles and paint covered boys and men.

***************

Tony was a giggling little boy after his bath from Bruce but had gone bed over an hour ago, currently dressed in hulk pajama's  the boy was climbing over the bars of his bed in an attempt to get someone's attention because he was booored. The man was in bed now along with Clint as it was pretty late right now but he was too hyper to sleep. It had helped that he and Steve stole sugar coated sugar cookies when the adults weren't looking. Tony finally managed to get over the bars and made a b-line for the bedroom where all of the adults slept lately. "Open!" He says happily, bouncing about as the door opened. A peak in side and he saw Natasha and Clint asleep in the bed and Bruce no-where to be seen. Tony gained a determined little pout on his face and ran towards the bed, attempting to scale it he only ended up landing on his behind. "Na'sha! Cllliinnn'" He calls in annoyance as he continues to try and climb it.

"Toooooonnnnnnyyyyyy" Clint whines, reaching down from his spot on the bed and dragging him up.

"What are you doing up this late you little monster?" He asks, Tony latches onto his arm and bounces on the bed, in sighting a groan from Natasha. 

"Bored! Can' sleep. Play?" He asks with a big grin and Clint groans internally as he realises that he'd need to get this boy to sleep for tomorrow. 

"How about this, we're going to watch a movie of my choice and if you can stay awake until the end then we can play." Clint promises, Tony was immediately agreeing and out the door before he was even out of bed.

"What're your going to do?" Natasha grumbles out, Clint grinned evilly.

"I'm going to put on that documentary Blue planet. Hopefully that calm voice will knock him to sleep." Clint says casually sliding out of the bed and into some pants.

"See you in thirty." She mutters, watching him leave the room with a sleepy chuckle.

It took Tony ten minutes to fall asleep on the sofa from a sugar crash and the soft voice of David Attenborough. All they had to do tomorrow was get the poor boy through the press conference.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce woke up the morning of the press conference a mess of emotions, Tony was between Clint and Natasha, all of which were fast asleep. The poor kid had another nightmare after Clint got him to sleep so they let him climb into bed with them again. Tony had his thumb firmly planted in his mouth which had him smile a little at the sight and snap a small photo on his phone before getting out of the bed and grabbing his grey suit and green tie and moving into the shower to get clean for the day.

He soon finishes the shower and dries off, once dressed he enters the bedroom and sees the sleeping masses on the bed and chuckles, pulling out Clint's black suit and purple tie he sets it on the dresser next to Natasha's black dress. He sneaks out and grabs a hold of the small black suit they'd bought for Tony along with the small red and gold tie. He went into Tony's bathroom and ran a warm bath for the boy with a few bubbles before popping into the bedroom and gently starting to rouse them all. "Guys. Come on, we have to shower, dress, eat and go. Come on." He watches as Clint lazily opens his blue eyes and groan a little before awkwardly standing up. "Morning" He mumbles kissing Clint's head as the man rises and leans onto Bruce's frame with a groan. "Do you think you can bathe Tony whilst I prep a quick something that won't get him messy for breakfast?" He whispers, feeling a nod from his boyfriend he kisses the mans head and leaves the room. Clint smiled as he watched Bruce leave and gently lifted the sleepy boy into his arms with a chuckle.

"Come on Tones, better get you less smelly." He teases and Tony gave a small whine from behind his thumb and nuzzled into Clint's shoulder a bit more. "Tash, showers free whilst I bathe the little stinker." He calls and gets a soft groan from the woman letting him know she heard him. He makes his way into Tony's bathroom and smiles as the boy wakes up enough to point at his newest design - A design for a new design for a clean energy car engine - and smiled a bit. "Yeah Tones. Pepper approved it last night, Friday popped it in." He says with a smile. Tony smiles a bit more before looking up at Clint with big brown eyes, he slides his thumb out and yawns.

"We gotsa talk today yeah?" He mumbles, Clint nodded a bit as he started stripping Tony down. The boy blushed a little as Clint did this. "Can do i' ma self" He mutters and Clint snorts a bit. 

"I'm sure you can." He teased a bit and sets him in the tub. He smiled a bit as he got Tony's favourite toy out, a little tug boat, and plopped it in the water where it starts moving around. Tony let out a small giggle. "lets get you all squeaky clean huh wiggle butt?" He asks, watching Tony squirm under his skilful hands. He doesn't pay too much mind as he worked. The bath was soon over and he carried the squirming and giggling little boy into his nursery where he dries him off quickly.

"I don' wanna wear tha'" He mumbles pointing to the diapers. "They'll think I'ma babeee" He mumbles blushing darkly. Clint smiles a little and kisses his slightly damp hair. 

"No one will know and if they start being mean, me and Brucie will make them pay whilst Tasha feeds you all the blueberries to ever exist." He cooed, smiling when Tony seemed to calm down. "Now lets get you dressed!" He says grinning as Tony squirmed in his hold. "Oh don't squirm you little wiggle butt." He chuckles, diapering the boy quickly he sets to getting him into the suit. "Look how handsome you'll look wearing this." He cooed to the boy, Tony gave him an unamused look. Clint grinned at the sight and blew a small raspberry on the boys tummy, making Tony squirm and laugh loudly, Clint repeated the process for a few minutes before letting the little boy laugh his heart out as he dressed him in a white vest with a white button up shirt over it and black trousers. He then clipped the little red and gold tie to the front of the shirt and then popped a little black blazer on the boy. He grabbed a pair of black socks out and pulled them onto the boys squirming toes and then popped on a pair of black dress shoes. "Look at you. Sooooo handsome." He sets a few hundred kisses on the boys face as he giggles and squirms.

"Clllliinnnnn'" He whines out as the man finally stops and chuckles, nuzzling the boy a little.

"Lets get you some food and then we'll head on out." He grins a bit, walking the boy out to Bruce who was busy putting a few pieces of toast on his tray. "I'm guessing when we come back he'll have food yeah?" He asks with a knowing smile. Bruce glances at the man and smirks a bit.

"Yeah pretty much, now are you planning on going to the interview in your boxers?" He asked with a smirk, Clint chuckles clipping the boy into his high chair and stretches a bit with a wink.

"Only you, Nat and the giggle monster get to see me like this green bean." He grinned as Bruce went a bright ruby red colour and groaned a bit. "I'll see you in a few." He slipped out of the room and off to get ready as Natasha enters in her black dress. Tony's eyes widen at her and holds his arms up in an attempt to get out of the high chair.

"Nope. Stay in chair and eat." She tells him running her hands through his hair lightly. Tony whines but soon starts eating his toast happily, a large smile on his face as he eats. Bruce snorts from his spot handing the woman a fruit pot.

"Thanks." She smiles at him, her eyes scanning his frame for a moment before eating. "Should wear a suit more. Gives me more to tear." She says casually getting giggles out of the little boy.

"You don' tear suits!" He laughs, Natasha snorts glad to see his mind a bit more innocent than usual for today. She looks to Bruce again and leans over the isle.

"Spoke to Bucky yet about Steve?" She whispers, Bruce rolls his eyes.

"Apparently Steve is not enjoying the idea of talking to people in his new form." He grunts and Natasha smirks a bit.

"Sad. Guess he'll have to suck it up." She says casually, stretching.

"Clint. Hurry up we need to move!" She calls, Bruce glances at the clock and blinking. They'd been eating for over an hour, they were going to be late if they weren't quick. Clint came stumbling out of the room, dressed and ready to go and steals a bite of an apple as he runs to the elevator.

"Come on I'm waiting for you!" He yells with a laugh, Natasha snorts whipping Tony's hands and face of butter she lifts him up and walks to the elevator whilst Bruce follows close behind, diaper bag in hand. 

*************************

Steve sat in the back of the mini van with Tony, both sharing pouting faces as they stare at the front of the car. Steve was strapped to a booster seat and Tony in a car seat both looked livid and fed up before the conference even started. Clint sat in the back trying to distract them and prepare them for the morning. "Ok guys so let me and the others talk whilst you sit and look calm ok?" He says with a smile, Bucky snorts a little.

"Like they'll be quiet. Tony will want to have cuddles with each of us whilst trying to answer questions and Steve will try to jump in with facts he doesn't know." He says with a scoff. Both boys glare at him whilst Nat gives a snort of amusement, the drive was quiet for a while until they arrived. Tony sucked in a massive breath as the outside of the building was flocked with reporters, Natasha swore gently in Russian as she looked for a way into the building and around them, glad the windows were tinted. Clint spotted a garage door and Happy waving them in and pointed to it for Nat to follow. Steve and Tony stared silently out of the window as they drove by the hundreds of people and shared a shiver.

"How'd they find out?" Steve's small voice asks, Bruce grunts in annoyance and sighs.

"Pepper did say she had to let one of the reporters go....maybe they squealed?" He questions and everyone groans a bit. "I'm just glad all they know is that there's a conference going on that involves the Avengers and Stark industries." He sighs heavily, the others nod in agreement. Nat parks the car up and Happy greets them all with a nod.

"Area's secure." He says with a smile. "sorry about the front, we can't legally move them as it's public property." He sighs out, watching the adults climb out he smiles at the sight of Tony being lifted out. "Well I never. Tony Stark in an actual suit." He teases, hands out stretched in a 'gimme the child' gesture and Clint obliges, handing over the small child with a smile. Happy immediately grins at the small boy in his hands as Tony flushes red. "I can not believe how small you are." He coo's a little, Tony flushes even darker and looks away from the smiling man. "All right lets move towards the room, Pepper's waiting for you all." Happy leads the way, holding Tony close to his chest as he moves. Soon enough they arrive outside the press room and see Pepper standing there, doing her best to look calm and collected but Tony could see the frazzled appearance of Pepper Potts from a mile away. Her appearance didn't look much different bare two small hairs on the side that fell out from behind her ear, these two strands where constantly being played with by the woman as she waited. "Miss. Potts." Happy calls over, her eyes looked over and widened a little.

"I know you're not holding Tony before me." She says in mock annoyance, arms out as the group get closer. Happy deposits the boy into her arms, Pepper happily nuzzles the little boy's nose with her own and grins. "Morning little man. Are you ready for this to be over?" She asks with a grin. Tony gives a soft giggle and squirms in her hold, Pepper smiles looking over at the group and handing him to Natasha before bending down to Steve. "Steve." She says gently, Steve glances at her and then away again with a blush.

"Are you doing better since I last saw you?" She asks with a soft smile, the last she'd seen him he'd been an adult capable of pretty much anything. Now she was looking at a blushing, awkward child that clearly wanted to be anywhere but here.

"....I....Doin' better" He mumbles rubbing his eyes a little to get the sleep out of them. Bruce places a hand on his shoulder for a moment and squeezes in reassurance before smiling at Pepper. 

"Shall we start the interview? I want this over by their nap time." Bruce lets her know, Steve went bright red and mumbles an annoyed 'don't nap' but didn't say much after that. Bruce smiles and pats the older boys back as Pepper nods a bit.

"We plan on making this quick, an hour or so long just for questions and if at any point we are unsure how to answer the question and no one has one just tell them 'At this time we are unsure' and hope they don't press." She says with a sigh. Tony squirmed in Natasha's hold and gave a whine, the woman seemed to get the message.

"Pepper, where's the bathroom Tony needs a change." She says with a chuckle, Pepper gives a soft smile and indicates for her to follow happy whilst she finishes prepping the group. Nat and Tony had heard it enough times in their lives to know the routine. Steve looked to Bucky with a blush. 

"Bucky I gots go too" He whines a bit, Bucky snorts a bit and picks the kid up and follows the three others down the hall. Pepper looked at the two people left and sighs.

"That looks like a lot of work." She says with a chuckle, rubbing her neck for a moment and sighing. "Glad I left Peter with Nick today." She says with a sigh, Clint snorts a little.

"You left a hyperactive six year old in the care of the most stone faced, stick up the ass man known to existence." He laughs a little, Pepper rolls her eyes.

"He's actually really good with Peter. The kid loves him and Fury won't admit it but he loves Peter too." She says with a grin. "Yesterday I saw the two of them playing 'shoot Fitz' which is this absolute sweetheart that works in the labs. The poor guy got shot so many times." She shook her head with a chuckle. Clint grins  as Bruce listens and blinks.

"Wait do you mean Leo Fitz? The kid from Scotland?" He asks, getting a nod he smiles. "That kid's engineering skills are through the roof." He says with a chuckle but stops seeing his own little engineer toddling over with Steve close behind. Clint grins a bit.

"Ready when you are Potts" Clint winks as Pepper nods.

"I'll come grab you in five." She makes her way into the room.

********************

Clint and Natasha entered the room first and stood closest to the mic and looked at the small group of reporters all eagerly waiting for the sight of Tony and Steve. Clint spots the moment the reporters see Steve walk in with a tight grip on Bucky's flesh hand as their eyes go wide with shock and camera's start flashing. It got worse the moment Bruce entered carrying Tony in on his hip and keeping the boy close to him as they all moved onto the stage. Natasha cleared her throat as she caught their attention. "Good morning. As you have been informed by Miss. Potts, Tony's absence from the lime light has not been a full choice of his own as of the last few weeks. He did decide he did not wish to leave the tower until a press conference was held so until then we kept him in side. As you can see Tony has been reverted back to the age of two years old, he's still capable of amazing things but like the rest of the population that was affected by this he has the emotional control of said two year old." Tony grumbled at that and buried his head tiredly into Bruce's shoulder. "Next to Bruce and Tony you can see Steve Rogers. He was also affected by the chemical out put and although it took longer to kick in it did affect him. Until further notice Steve and Tony are benched from the Avengers until they are either back to normal or old enough to start helping." She looks out across the room. "We will allow questions now but be respectful and please understand that we do not have all the answers as of this point in time." She says delicately before pointing a long finger at a small Asian woman in the front. "You first."

"Channel 1 news reporter Kate Lang. I was wondering if this new development means that Tony is no longer head of R&D at Stark industries and who will be coming up with your new upgrades." She asks pointing a recorder towards the group. Tony squirms a bit at the questioning but Bruce takes the stand.

"At this point in time his stocks are in the name of his legal guardians which include me, Natasha and Clint. He still makes designs for the company but only when he wants to as he is a child now. His latest design being the button tracker that was released a few days ago is an example of his abilities at this point. Tony was very reluctant to allow anyone to build them but we have found someone he is happy to let work on his designs without him." Bruce says seriously. Tony looks up at Bruce with a grin.

"I mak' more." He says happily and Bruce nods a little.

"Yeah you did Tony." He says with a smile, the reporter seemed happy with her answer so Bruce chose a tall red headed man on the other side of the room.

"If they're stuck like this will they be attending school like other children their age?" He asks and Bruce blinks a bit in surprise, a glance at Clint told him he had an answer and let the man talk. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D is in the process of building schools all around the country to accommodate all that have been affected by this epidemic and we hope to have it running by next September. If by then a cure has been found then the schools will be made into schools for families that cannot afford to send children to normal schools." He states simply. The red headed man nods and Clint points to a blonde woman in the back.

"If a cure is found would the boys get a choice in taking it if it's one that could be administered?" She asks, the group and room goes silent as they all share glances. Tony notices and sighs reaching over towards the mic Bruce moves forward.

"We get'a choice. Bu' we don' gota cure righ' now so we dunno." He says calmly and smiles a little at a few flashing cameras. He notices a small black haired man and points to him quietly.

"Are you and Steve getting used to having a routine with the Avenger's now? Are you worried that if you go back to normal that they might..." The reporter starts but pauses for a moment clearly looking to phrase it better. "If you get back to normal would you miss it?" He asks once finding the correct words. Tony and Steve share a look and Tony snorts a bit from his spot in Bruce's arms.

"Me an' Steve...we uh..." He squirms a little, trying to think of his words. Bruce gently rubs his back as he thinks. "We don' have mucha....that bu' we migh' miss it. Dunno. Kid emotions no' fun" He sighs trying to get his words out, Steve rolls his eyes taking over.

"We have a routine, or more Tony does but yeah we might miss it when we get back to normal. You miss things when they stop happening so it's just something we'll have to face when we come to it." He states simply, Bucky rubs his hair a little and Steve groans in annoyance, the room held a few laughs as the press conference went on. Some asking questions that ranged from 'Does Tony sleep through the night' to 'Do they get along finally?' But then the one question came that they expected.

"Where's Miss Wanda Maximoff?" Tony and Steve immediately tensed and the younger of the two let out a small whimper causing Bruce to gently start whispering sweet nothings into his ear and bouncing him. Natasha took the stage.

"Miss Maximoff was removed from the Avenger's facility and is currently being assessed as she posed a danger to the team. She had decided it was ok to use Steve as a puppet and then to plague Tony with nightmares continuously. We have yet to convince her to remove the nightmares she has planted in both of their heads but at this time She will not be returning to the Avengers." She states. The room goes quiet and a few get pitying looks as Tony's soft sobs are heard. "I think for now we'll have one last question and then we'll finish up." She says gently, taking the boy from Bruce and bouncing him a little in her arms. She looks to the final reporter and nods.

"Right urm...right, what would you do if you have a call out? Obviously it's not acceptable to bring a baby and a child into a fight so do you have someone on back up to watch them both?" She asks, Natasha has to stop Tony from arguing about being a baby and sighs.

"We do have someone to watch them when we are on a mission, we won't disclose names for privacy reasons but he knows both of them personally and gained their trust over the years so we can safely leave them with him." She states simply, with a nod she continues to bounce Tony. "Thank you for the meeting, I hope we answered enough of your questions. Good bye." She says walking off the stage and bouncing the quietly sobbing boy, the group followed close behind.

***********

Tony and Steve stared silently at the adults as they moved around the floor, thankfully out of the suits with Steve in jeans and a shirt whilst Tony sat in just a diaper. Tony was still a sniffling mess from the whole Wanda situation and Steve was a bit shaky from it as well. Steve glanced at the sniffling boy and pats his head awkwardly. "You wanna go draw or something?" He asks gently, Tony sniffles once more but nods. Following Steve to the front room he watches as he pulls two sketch pads out and a few pencils. The two sat for a while doodling away whilst the adults talk.

"Wanda's agreed to remove the nightmares but..." Clint winces as he talks. "She says that she wants to be able to see Tony and let him know her true feelings before being shipped off." Clint grunts out and Bucky snorts.

"Not happening. Anything other than harassing a child." He states, Clint frowns.

"I'm with you on that but it's either let her bitch at him or let him have nightmares for the rest of his life." Clint says with a sigh. Natasha groans.

"But we just started getting his self esteem up again we can't just let her walk in and ruin it." She says in annoyance. Bruce sighs heavily standing up and the group goes quiet.

"We let her have her piece. Tony can take it and we'll keep them between two rooms. Anything she says can be talked about later but we can care for him later. Both boys need their nightmares taken away." He sighs loudly and rubs his head in annoyance. "We can't let them continue like this. Look at them, they're so exhausted that Tony had cried publicly at a press conference. The first time round he never cried in front of them so it's getting to him, Steve's always shaking and sooner or later they're going to get ill." He grunts out and stands. "we're going to say yes and take every precaution. Understood?" He asks, the group nod and move towards the boys who had turned the TV on. Tony was still slightly apprehensive around Steve but allowed him self to relax enough that he was currently sitting in his lap watching Ducktales. Both quietly humming the theme song as it played.

"I have berries galore for two little boys" Clint calls bringing in a bowl of blue berries, strawberries and raspberries. He sets it down in front of them both and watches as the boys happily dig into the berries whilst watching the show. Clint raises a brow. "What no thank yous?" He asks in mock disappointment. Steve immediately swallows his mouthful and smiles sheepishly.

"Thank you Clint." He says blushing, all the adults look expectantly at the other boy who was too busy stuffing his face with all the blueberries to notice. Clint snorts and walks over to the diaper clad boy and lifts him up, a smirk forming on his face.

"Now see here boo-berry. You don't get to eat a bunch of food that I made for you and then not thank me because you know what that gets you?" He asks evilly, Tony blinked in confusion and slight fear as the man lifted him up high above his head. "You." He moves backwards towards the other adults. "Get." He grins as the boy starts to sweat. "To.." He waits for a second before suddenly swinging in a downwards motion, making the boy scream a little, he settles him in a bouncer and straps him in. "Be stuck in a bouncer." He says casually. "Now bounce you little monster." He kisses the boys head and flops onto the sofa whilst the other adults chuckle. Tony pouts at him angrily and huffs in annoyance.

"Alright enough fun and games, it's time for movies and relaxation" Bruce calls, pulling the bouncer over to the sofa and starts gently bouncing Tony with his foot. Steve watches with a yawn and reaches his arms up to Bucky who lifts him up with a chuckle.

"Hey sleepy boy." He murmurs and Steve grumbles a bit. "Sure you're not Punk, let's just watch the tv and see what happens." He grins at the pouting blond on his stomach and starts watching the tv whilst laying on the sofa.

It took twenty minutes for the little boys to finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda says some pretty mean things at the begging of this chapter but that's it. No harm to Tony or Steve. Yet.
> 
> Also before you ask, Tony sometimes becomes hyper aware of his bladder and that allows him to control it a bit and yes. I'm aware both are acting extremely childish in this chapter but that's because the chemicals are pushing their emotions to the front and they don't have much control on them.

Wanda glared at the group behind the glass, a small growl escaping her as she watched them move around. "I want to speak to Tony!" She barks out a look of pure anger on her face. The baby in Bruce's arms flinched and clung to the man in fear as her shark like eyes landed on him. "Bring him in!" She orders only to receive a snort.

"No. Anything you have to say can be said through the glass Wanda." Natasha's ordering voice echo's through the room making the younger woman glare at her. "It's for his safety as well as yours. Say your piece and then get your shit out of their heads." She orders in annoyance and Wanda glares at them all.

"He's useless to you now." She growls out, her eyes landing on the boy in front of her. "You are worth only the money they gain. They only want you for you're money and if they had it their way you'd be dead." She hissed, Tony flinched a little at her words and her grin grew. "You're worth nothing, your messed diaper is worth more than you." She growls, pulling at the chair restraints. "I hope you see that you're nothing but a killer. A killer that deserves everything he gets!" She growls. "I hope you enjoy the this humiliation you little shit!" She yells out, Tony had tears in his eyes as she finishes and nods to her self, glad she got it off her chest. With a small nod of her head red mist raised from the two boys' heads and vanished. "Enjoy your pathetic life." She hissed out.

The group left her alone after that and all adults silently high fived each other. Tony looked up from Bruce's arms as he is moved. "Nooooo I wan' see Bambi gro' up!" He whines, Bruce snorts and nods to Bucky.

"Smart idea playing a sad scene from Disney instead of letting them listen to her shit." Bruce says with a smile and a yawn. Bucky nods his head in agreement and smiles a bit. The adults had spent almost a whole two months looking after the boys now and they where exhausted.

"How about the adults take a small holiday from these guys." Natasha suggests poking at Steve's belly slightly making the child squirm. "We have a baby sitter anyways." She states with a smirk as they start making their way onto the quint jet. The group look at one another as they consider it though the two kids look unhappy with the idea they knew that the adults all needed a break. 

******************

They'd arrived at Fury's new secret safe house not long after the talk of a break, it was around 10pm by the time they got there. Tony and Steve glared daggers at their caregivers as they chatted away to Fury, Tony especially felt annoyed as Bruce specified every detail to Fury making him blush red in rage and embarrassment. "When you change his diaper he especially loves having his bear boo, he'll focus on him mostly and chat away so you can be as slow as you want as long as he has that bear. Nap times are eleven am to one pm and then again at four pm to five pm. Don't give him green beans because they give him really nasty gas he also refuses to eat Brussel sprouts and anything that remotely resembles a turnip. We just finished the butterfly lion and moved onto the velveteen rabbit so if he won't sleep read to him and-" Fury stopped the man with an eye roll.

"Bruce. I looked after Tony when he was this little I know what to do when he isn't sleeping" Fury says with a sigh, Bruce nods a long but adds quickly.

"Oh! Don't give him asparagus they give him-" Fury cuts him off.

"A bad stomach. I know." He sighs a bit.

"Go, enjoy your rest from the boys. You need a break as well as the other three. And you-" He points to Bucky. "If I get one more email about how Steve needs to wear pull ups at night I will pull you over my lap and punish you just like you punish them. Am I understood by the both of you?" He says seriously, watching the two men in front of him nod. "Good. Now give your little monsters there goodbyes. It's only a week they'll be fine." He states with an eye roll. The two men move immediately to Tony and Steve and started talking rapidly, both boys where thankful that Natasha and Clint had bided their goodbyes this morning before Bruce and Bucky drove them away.

"And Tony if you get scared I'm sure Nick will let you call me ok? He knows what not to do and what to do and he is in charge so do as he says.." Bruce starts his 'do as he says' speech whilst Tony looked bored beyond belief.

"And if I hear word that you've so much as stepped a toe out of line young man I will come back and you can spend the rest of your time nose deep in a corner with a very sore bottom." Bucky had clearly gone from the 'everything will be fine' speech Bruce had lined up next to the 'I better not get a phone call about misbehaviour' speech. Nick sighed loudly.

"Wrap it up." He orders with a groan. Bruce and Bucky both roll their eyes and pepper kisses over the boys' face.

"Be.Good" Bruce says between each kiss and Bucky does the same. A quick pat to Tony's butt and both men are standing up with looks of regret. "One more kis-" Fury starts pushing the two away from the boys with a grunt as the men try to go back to them. "Wait Fury come on one more-BOYS BEHAVE LOVE YOU!" Bruce yells, Bucky repeats the message as they're shoved out the door, Fury locks it with a loud sigh. He rests on the door for a moment before turning to the boys with a loud sigh.

"All right boys how about we eat some food, have a bath and then get to bed." Fury suggests, fighting back a smirk at the two sets of glares he received. "Don't glare, it's late as it is." He warns, Steve looks away with a grumble whilst Tony continues his glare. Fury scoffs a little and lifts him into his arms with an eye roll. "You're as bad as you where the first time you little bag of pee." He smirks as Steve snorts and laughs at that whilst Tony pouts angrily. "I made some sandwiches for tonight I hope they're enough for you." He says simply, leading Steve to the kitchen whilst bouncing Tony on his hip. Tony squirmed in annoyance and Steve let a smirk grow on his face.

"Bucky says when Tony's wigglin' like that and being grouchy it's cause he hasta go toilet but don't wanna!" Steve tells him and Tony glared daggers at the older boy. Fury glances at him and gives the boy an experimental squish making him squirm more. 

"Well then." Fury starts setting the youngest on the kitchen counter, steading him for a moment before handing Steve a plate with a bacon sandwich on it. "If he's not gone by the time he's eaten then I'll have to make him." He says casually, an evil glint in his eye that made Tony squirm more. Fury hands the boy his own plate, a cheese spread sandwich, and lets him dig in. Tony squirmed the entire time he ate, very much aware of the eye that was staring at him the whole time, the moment the last bite was gone Fury moved over to him.

"Did he pee? 'cause when he doesn't pee then Bruce bounces with him and walks around till he does" He says with a serious expression. "He cries real loud though!" He warns Fury and the man snorts a little.

"He has yet to use his diaper but I think I have a better way of getting him too" He states and before either boy can react Fury lifts Tony into his arms and straight into the front room where he sets him on the carpet and starts tickling Tony relentlessly. Tony let out a loud squeal as he tried to get away from the tickling fingers. "Steve. I think this is a two man job think you can help?" He asks over the loud giggles that where coming from the tiny boy. Steve's smile grew in size as he ran over and started helping.  It took the two around two minutes to get him to let loose. He wasn't happy about it as Fury made a quick change and looked at the time with a frown. "It's late. We'll get you guys bathed tomorrow." He says lifting Tony up, Steve follows quietly and yawns a little. "I think you'll like the bedroom." He says with a smile at the two as he opens the room next to his own and revels a large spacious guest room that was painted in a light cream colour with a dark brown carpet. One side held a bed with stars and stripes on it and the other a toddler bed with the hulk on it. "Get your pajama's out and get dressed. If you're both quick I'll read you a story." Steve looked excited at the prospect but Tony was too tired to be excited.

"Tony cant dress 'em self. Bruce hast'a do it 'cause his hands aren't co-ordinated like mine." Steve says somewhat proudly and Nick nods along in understanding.

"Ok, well can you be a big boy and get dressed whilst I get Tony changed?" He asks, grinning at the glaring blonde boy.

"I might be in the body of a child but I'm not one!" He grumbles in annoyance but grabs out his 'Bucky bear' Pajama's and goes to the bathroom to dress.

"Pull ups!" Fury calls after the boy who groans, stomping back in and pulling out a pair of Hawkeye pull ups and storming back into the bathroom. Fury rolls his eyes. "Steve's so silly." He mutters and starts undressing Tony fully, getting him into a blue footed sleeper. "Look at that, now you're really a blue berry" He teases lightly as he carries him over to the bed and tucks him in. "Steve. You have to the count of three before I walk in and change you my self!" He warns, he hears frantic shuffling and before he even gets the one out the boy stumbles into the room flushed.

"Sorry! Was just peein'" He says gently and makes his way to the bed. Fury snags the boy by the back of his trousers and takes note of the complete lack of underwear on the boy. ".......I can explain?" He says cautiously and Fury snorted waiting for a reason. "I......I don't need 'em?" He says awkwardly and Fury scoffed.

"Uh-huh and I'm a 6'5 white man with over three million in my bank account. Nice try." He says calmly, lifting the boy up and taking him to the bed. He sits on it and puts Steve in front of him, holding him in place. "Right. So what did Bucky say you had to do whilst here?" He asks seriously, watching the boy squirm under his glare.

"....Listen t'you" He mumbles and Fury nods. 

"And is not wearing a pull up when I said to listening to me?" He asks with a raised brow. He watched the boy shake his head with a sniffle. "Alright here's what we're going to do" He pulls the boys pants off and pulled out a pull up, a Captain America one, and holds it in front of the boy. "You're going to wear a pull up like I asked, no arguments and no taking it off. IF you disobey me on this at all then you'll get a spanking. The only reason I'm letting you off is because this is a new house and a new place so you're clearly unsure of who's in charge." The boy climbs into the pull up and Fury pulls it up around his waist. "I can assure you that I am. So get into bed and let me start reading to you both. Am I understood?" He asks, getting a meek nod he frowns. "Words boy." He orders helping with the trousers.

"Yes'ir." He mumbles and Fury nods. 

"Into bed then." He says gently and tucks the boy in. He goes to the shelf and pulls out the first lord of the rings book and smiles. "We'll read this tonight." He states simply and sits on the floor between the two beds and starts reading.

The boys where out like a light.

****************

The next day started early. Fury had woken to silence in the house as it was around 6am and his phone was busting with text messages.

 _'Did Steve go to bed with a pull-up on_?' - Barnes

 _'Did Tony sleep through the night?'_ \- Banner

 _'Did both boys sleep well?'_ \- Romanov

' _Niiiicckkkkkkkkk_ ' - Barton

' ** _NICKKKKKKK_** ' - Barton

 _ **'NIIICKCKKKCKCKCK'**_ \- Barton

 _'Hi.'_ \- Barton

'We need you in by 9am today director' - Coulson

Fury groaned a little as he shuffled towards the kitchen and started on the morning coffee and some pancakes for the boys, texting each member back bar Barton ~~(Heh).~~ He was almost done when he felt a pull on his trouser leg. "Yes?" He asks glancing down and seeing a very sleepy Steve on his leg.

"M up.." He mumbles and Fury snorts a little and runs a hand through his hair.

"I see that." He says calmly, turning the heat down on the pan he bends down to the boy and pulls his waist band forward. "Way to go Steve, stayed dry" He holds his hand up for a high five which the boy gingerly returns, a large blush on his face as Fury chuckles. "Ok, think you can be a big guy for me and grab Tony up whilst I dish this out? We're heading onto the helicarrier today for some work" He asks with a smile, pausing for a moment as he whispers a little. "I'll give you extra whipped cream if you get him out of bed nice an' quick." He promises, Steve gets a determined look and bolts to the bedroom with a quick yell of 'Yeah!' He listens out for Steve as he starts dishing up.

"Tony! ge'up! We got pancakes to eat and people to annoy!" He shouts encouragingly. "Hill will be there and we both know that you live to annoy her!" He shouts excitedly. Fury heard a sudden 'THUMP' and then two pairs of feet excitedly running towards him as he set the food on the table.

"Pa'cake!" Tony demands with an excited grin, his tiny arms stretched up as he saw Fury setting his iron-man plate on the table.

"Oh? you want Pa'cake? I don't know what those are but we have pa **N** cakes here." He grinned at the boy who rolled his eyes. "Can you get on the chair?" He asks watching the boy trying to lift him self up. With an eye roll he lifts Tony onto his seat and allows him to start eating. Steve was doing the same.

"What're we doin' today?" Steve asks before shoving more of the pancake into his mouth. "Well today we're heading into work which you know about and whilst there you get to help me scare a few people." He winked at them, they thought he winked anyways it was hard to tell. Both boys grinned a little at the thought of purposely being allowed to scare people. "Alright look who's finished with their breakfast!" He says with a grin as he lifts Tony up and rubs a hand in Steve's hair. "Lets get you both bathed and dressed for today!" He says with an encouraging voice though he knew for a fact today would be a struggle. He had two kids to look after and then over a hundred toddlers to watch whilst he worked.

***********************

Maria Hill was going to quit. She was going to quit SHIELD and move to another country to get away from the troublesome duo that was Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Fury had brought them in and had made it extremely clear that if anyone stepped one toe out of line towards them they'd get deported to Alaska, since then the boys had been wondering around asking question after question after question. Demanding answers and when they didn't get any they'd start following a specific staff member just because they could, right now they where following Maria around like lost puppies and the women was close to snapping as she hears Steve's voice. "How com' you're hairs always like that? Is it a new style in the future 'cause when I was in my time it was like that but with a plat around the bun an'-" Maria turned to him, taking a deep calming breath and sighed.

"Kid. I get it, your a bit curious about everything but you got to remember that you've gotten these answers before. We get that you're feeling a hell of a lot more curious now because of those chemicals but you need to reign it in." He eyes landed on Tony who was having to toddle faster then usual to keep up. "And you need to ask us to slow down when we're speeding away up here." She says with a frown, Tony leans on Steve who wraps an arm around him and gives a deep sigh.

"Sorry." Steve mumbles and she nods. She nods and sighs a bit, pointing to an intern she smiles.

"Follow her for a bit, she'll introduce you to some cool people whilst I work." Maria assures, Steve looks at her unsure whilst Tony toddles over and looks up at the younger women as Maria leaves. The intern looks at them with a heavy sigh and groan.

"Ok...how about I introduce you to Mack and Hunter? Mack's a mechanic and Hunter's....well he's a spy, lets go." She says with a shrug. Before either boy could argue she was moving down the hall way at a fast speed which Steve took seconds to catch up with whilst Tony attempted to follow.

His legs toddled as fast as they could but he'd lost sight of them and as he turned to back track he tripped and landed hard on the floor. Tony laid there for a moment, trying to compose him self as he took note that his chin really hurt, the toddler gave a soft sob as he sat up and rubbed his chin, tears had blocked his vision so all he could see was the hallway and almost broke when a pair of hands lifted him up.

"Tony?" The voice asked and it took a moment for him to realise it was Phil holding him. That was all it took as tears streamed down his face and a loud sob escaped his throat. "Oh Tony." He pulled the boy into his chest and made his way down to where the intern and his team was, rubbing his back gently and murmuring to him calmly. "Jamie. Why was Tony alone in the hallway?" He asks annoyed as his eyes land on her, Hunter looked up from his work and beamed a bit. 

"Gimme" He says with a chuckle as he moved to the boy and took him in his arms. "Hey there big guy, that's a pretty red chin you got there" He casually runs a thumb over it. "Do you wanna help me with some spy stuff whilst Phil and Jamie chat? Steve's listening to Skye talk about her self so it's you and me until Mack's back." He says with a grin, Tony didn't know why but he felt a similar smile growing on his own face as he's carried off to the desk.

"Coulson. Calm down, he was right behind me not five minutes ago. I was about to go grab him again when-" He stood up quickly and got into her space.

"No listen here, I just found a toddler crying his heart out because he hurt him self probably trying to keep up with you!" He takes a deep breath. "He was scared and alone and you where down here chatting up one of my team members not noticing a ward was missing. What if I hadn't found him? What if he found somewhere dangerous to stay until someone looked? Are you that thick?" He asks in annoyance and almost shakes the strong hand that lands suddenly on his shoulder but a glance let him know it was Mack.

"What Coulson is saying is for you to leave now. We'll contact you about your future here at SHIELD." He watched the intern run off and glances at Tony and Hunter who are happily chatting away whilst Steve and Skye and talking about the 40's. "She really left him behind?" He asks in surprise.

"I was watching the video feed when Maria said she was going to leave 'em with an intern to check on some missions." He pauses. "She literally waited for Maria to go and just walked ahead of them like they didn't need to jog to keep up. Tony was clearly lagging behind and she knew it." He growls. "She glanced back and saw him far back and sped up." Mack winced a little at the venom and nodded.

"So in other words, Fury and you will be brainstorming tonight on how to deal with her whilst also dealing with two toddlers?" He asks with a grin, Phil snorts.

"Don't let Steve hear you call him a toddler, apparently Bucky did the other day and he threw a massive fit." He says with a shake of his head. Mack snorts.

"Now you're tempting me." He comments, watching the two boys interact happily with the team.

*****************

Tony was crashed out on Phil's shoulder as Fury carried Steve into the safe house, both boys where clearly exhausted from the days events but Steve was refusing to sleep. "Steve you need to sleep." Fury comments as he sets the boy on the sofa. Steve shook his head tiredly. "Well why not?" He asks with a sigh and Steve sniffled a bit, causing Fury to go into 'parent mode'.

"Gonna hafta where pull up an' don' wanna....for babies." He mumbles and Fury almost laughed in relief, he understood where the boy was coming from and decided to make a deal.

"I see. Well how about this, if you can go four nights in a row without an accident we'll forget about the pull ups for a little while yeah?" He asks seriously, Steve's eyes got impossibly wide.

"Promise?" He asks softly, Fury nodded.

"Promise." He states and lifts the boy back up. "Now lets get you ready for bed. I want to read more of that book and I'm sure you want to hear it." He says simply, a small smile making it onto his face when Steve nodded into his chest.

"Wha' that?" Tony's soft voice echo's through the room and all three males turn to his pointing finger. It was pointed towards Phil's suit case and on top of that sat a small ginger fluffy kitten. Phil grinned.

"That's my cat, Pumpkin. She's only a baby but she's a Maincoon so she'll get real big in no time." He states simply. "I wasn't about to leave her alone for the week whilst I stayed here so she came with. She's really sweet so don't worry about it." He says gently, running some fingers through Tony's hair. The boy squirmed a little but nodded. "Lets get you and Steve to bed yeah?" He asks gently, smiling when the boy gave a small grunt of approval. He and Fury moved the boys to the bedroom with matching smiles on their faces, Tony buried his head deeply into Phil as the adults attempted to get them dressed for the night. Not ten minutes later Steve and Tony where in matching pairs of flannel pajama's and being tucked into bed whilst Fury got the book ready. Phil sat next to him as the man started talking. A soft tone escaping the burly man as he read. Tony and Steve where out like a light the moment he got onto chapter 4. 

It was a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a whole week at Nicks? Heck yeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so you all know about the heatwave in England right now right? over 25 degrees in England and shit like that. WELL GUESS WHO MANAGED TO CATCH THE FUCKING FLU. THAT'S RIGHT FUCKERS I DID. So this chapters short and i'm sorry but if I go silent for a few days it's because I'm ill.
> 
> Also trying out a new name because I'm going to write things other than marvel. promise

Nick laid in his bed, Phil's head resting on his chest as the man spoke in soft but furious tones about an intern and her behaviour towards Tony. "I can't believe her, 'he should of been able to keep up with me' He's literally two. His motor skills are useless right now and she-" Nick popped a small kiss on the man's lips and smiled at him. "I was ranting again?" He asks soft and Nick nods.

"Mhm, don't worry. She's already fired." He mumbles rubbing his own eye with exhaustion. "I can't stand the idea of him being left alone." He mutters and smiles a bit as Phil snorts.

"Papa bear" He mumbles into Nicks chest and the man snorts.

"Mama bear." He chimes in and Phil groans a little. "Come on, we need to sleep. Taking them back to the office tomorrow and we both know that's going to mean keeping our eyes on the little hooligans." He says with a chuckle  and Phil whines loudly and buries his head into Nick's bare chest.

"Don'wanna" He mumbles and Nick snorts.

"Too bad." He purred and grinned at the man on his chest who just grumbled an annoyed curse. "Sleep Phil." He mumbles and watches the man try to fight it. "I mean it, Coulson you need to sleep." He rubs soothingly through Phil's hair and whispers sweet nothings into his ear as he watches his partner fall to sleep, he was out soon after.

********

Three days in and the pair where doing fine under Fury and Phil's care. They had a routine with the boys right now and it was in place this morning, the boys woke up early and had their breakfast and then taken to the helicarrier. Right now the two where under the care of Mack and Fitz whilst Phil and Nick got to work on a few things, Steve had taken this as an excuse to ask another hundred and one questions to the pair. "Why're you working at Shield as an enginer and not at a big company?" Steve asks Fitz who was currently working on a new hand for Phil. The man glances at him with a smile.

"I felt my work was better used here." He states, Steve snorts a little at that.

"But why? No one knows that you're making these things and-" Mack chuckles from his spot next to one of the cars he was fixing up, Tony happily resting on his hip as he pointed things out that needed doing.

"Turbo isn't one for attention kid. He likes his work being appreciated but not ridiculed by large amounts of people, makes him squirmy as anything." He states and almost laughs as Steve puffs out his cheeks a little, he feels Tony reach over from his hip and snorts. "Don't even think about it kid. You might know what to do but you're still a kid, I'm not about to let you go and ransack a car I've been working on since before your butt got padded little man." He states and almost laughs at the blush that covers the boys face. Steve looks over then at the clock on Fitz's computer.

"It's meant to be Tony's nap time. He allllwaayys naps around 11 'cause he can't keep his eyes open and-" He dodged out of the way of a flying pacifier and sticks his tongue out. "He gets super cranky!" He yells a bit in annoyance, both boys missing the knowing looks on the adults faces.

"Well how about you and him go lie down and then that way me and Mack have someone who's trustworthy to tell us when he's sleeping? Can you do that Steve?" Fitz asks gently, watching the boys face screw up in clear thought.

"But..." He tries to form an argument. "I don't need to nap." He tries and Mack clearly holds back a laugh.

"Little man, no ones saying you need to nap. We just need you to watch over Tony whilst he naps. Can you do that for us?" He asks gently and Steve finally concedes and follows Mack to Hunter's office. "Hunter. Need ya to look after the tykes whilst it's nap time. Can'ya do it?" He asks and Hunter just glances at him with a snort.

"Yeah, just don't leave me with'em too long. Can't handle snoring monsters for more than a few hours" He mutters and Mack laughs at him. "Nah, they'll be fine. Tony even has his blanket and paci all set for a nap." Mack says and Steve looks at him.

"He's gotta have boo too. He can't sleep without 'em." Steve says and both adults look at him confused as he points to the red and gold diaper bag. "Front pocket, a little blue teddy bear. He can't sleep without it" He repeats and Mack reaches over and pulls out the teddy which Tony takes immediately. 

"Guess we'll see you soon." Mack says carefully setting Tony down on Hunters bean bag, Steve sits next to him on the floor as Mack tucks a blanket around them both and leaves. It took minutes for them both to fall asleep. Hunter snorted at the sight, snapped a pic and sent it to Skye to show to Coulson later.

***************

Tony's continuous sucking on his pacifier stopped rather suddenly when a large bang echoed through the room. Steve curled up into a tighter ball as he snoozed away ignoring the fuming male that stormed in. Hunter glanced up and sighed loudly as he watched the man move around him. "Hey to you too" He states looking the man over. He snorted at the protective nature that was Phil fucking Coulson.

"Tony's burning up?" Phil asks in a dark tone and Hunter winces.

"He started to burn up about an hour ago, he's been asleep for two but when I heard him giving out little snuffles I asked the nurse to come on in and check him out. Steve might be getting the same way, Fury was going to move them but Tony woke a little." Hunter informs and Phil's over to the two boys in minutes, hand on their heads as Tony sleepily gazes at him. 

"Crap, Tones you feel like a furnace and Steve's starting to run hot too." He mutters, he glances around and suddenly comes to a stop. "...They where put in the day care room yesterday right?" He asks. Hunter sucks in a breath and winces as he remembers the sudden evacuation of the room. 

"Yes sir, they went in an hour before the.....vomit episode with the other children." He says cautiously, Phil sighs heavily in annoyance as he realises one thing and one thing alone. His 'nephews' had caught the tummy bug.

"Phiiiiillllll" Tony's tiny voice says dramatically as his tiny hands reach up. "Up" He states tiredly, Phil winces as he lifts the boy onto his hip.

"Can you get Mack to pop Steve in my car? I'm going to get them home and taken care of." He states to Hunter who's immediately on his phone for Mack as Phil moves out the door, making sure to pack everything up before leaving for his car.

****************

The poor kids where hopelessly sick. Tony had a temperature of 101 and Steve wasn't far behind with 99. Both where shaking bundles of germs and vomit and all the adults could do was fill them up with Calpool and chicken noodle soup. Phil never would of put Tony Stark as a behaved patient when he's sick but here he is, taking his medicine and eating when asked. He's only complained once and that was about the baby syringe they used for the first shot of meds. Steve on the other hand complained about everything. _'It's too hot'_ or _'I'm too cold'_ or _'He's too loud'_ as well as Phil's personal favourite _'I'm not sick, **you're** sick!_ '. Nick was still unfortunately at work right now and that meant that Phil had to deal with them both by him self. "Phiiiiilllllll" Tony's tired voice knocked him out of his thoughts and the man was over to Tony in moments.

"What is it little guy?" He asks gently, Tony makes grabby hands and Phil sighs lifting him up. Another thing about sick Tony, he's clingy. "What's the matter Tones?" He asks as Tony lets out a small sob.

"Wan' Bru." He mumbles into Phil, the man winced as he remembered the fact that the other Avengers were on a much needed break so all contact was disabled unless it was a life and death situation.

"I know big guy. How about we eat some more soup and then me and you can watch some tv whilst Steve naps?" He asks gently, wincing as another sob escapes the boy.

"Bru. Clint. Na'sha. Bucky" Tony begs and Phil feels his heart clench as he reached into his pocket.

"Lemme see what Nick says ok?" He asks gently, the boy squirms as he moves to the kitchen and phones his partner. "Nick" He says calmly, waiting for a response.

"Don't even start Phil. I've got all four of them in the car now. Steve took you're phone whilst you fell asleep and told them everything. Made it seem like we were the devils in disguise." He states with a growl, Phil winces.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles and Nick sighs.

"Don't be-Hey!" He hears grumbles and shuffling and soon the very familiar voice of Bruce Banner fills the room.

"Put me on speaker Phil." He states simply, once done and informed Bruce starts talking. "Tony with you?" He asks gently.

"Yeah. On my hip begging for you since he woke up." He says awkwardly, almost laughing as the boy starts spinning his head around looking for Bruce.

"Alrighty then. Tony baby boy, are you behaving for Phil?" Bruce asks softly, Tony gives a loud 'Yeah!' that dissolves into a coughing fit and Phil winces. "Oh boo-berry that's a nasty cough you got there. I thought you just had an angry tummy bug?" Bruce says gently but there's a threat in there to Phil and Nick. Phil speaks first.

"The nurse we had to check on them just told me he thinks it's the flu. I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner but I promise we're doing everthing-" Bruce's cold voice cuts him off.

"Talking to _**my**_ little boy Phil." Bruce states and Phil bites his lip. "Tony baby, are you doing ok there hun? How'd you get sick?" He asks and Phil feels ready to jump off a roof.

"Phil an' Nick took to play wit' other kids. Was fun bu' then load'a kids go' sick. Phil an' Nick got us out quick bu' I don' think it their fault" He says seriously. "Be nice 'cause Steve no' be nice 'cause he's a whiney bu'" Tony states and gets a laugh from everyone, in the car and in the house.

"You don't say" Is heard from Bucky who speaks a bit louder. "He doesn't enjoy being ill, makes him a grouch. Let him sleep and it's all good" He says and Tony can hear the smile in his voice. Phil snorts.

"ETA?" He asks and Nick calls over.

"Ten minutes" He states simply and hangs up. Tony nuzzles into Phil with a sniffle.

"Wan' Bru" He says grumpily and Phil nods along with him.

"I gathered"

*****************

Bruce all but ran in when they parked the car. Clear worry on his face, the joke around the car being that he was a doctor and he was worried about some flu bug they caught. They found it kind of funny and Natasha even commented that she was meant to be the protective 'mother bear' of the group. "Phil!" Bruce calls as soon as the doors are open and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Bruce. Calm down." He says calmly, Clint snorts a bit and hugs his partner to his chest.

"Brucie bear. They're fine. Just a little but knocking them down" Clint assures and relaxes with the man as Tony and Phil enter their sight. The toddler perched on Phil's hip immediately lifted his arms to Bruce who whisked him into his arms. "I see that he gets cuddles and we don't." Clint mumbles in 'sadness'. Tony turns hazy brown eyes on Clint and reaches up with grabby hands. "Minnneee" Clint announces taking the boy who cuddles into him deeply and almost instantly falls asleep.

"Jesus is he that ill?" Bucky asks as he had somehow managed to get around the other adults and steal Steve into his arms.

"Guess we have a few days of sickness on our hands eh?" Clint offers and the adults groan.

It was not going to be fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter because I'm ill. Sorry

Bruce held Tony to his side as he paced around the front room, the poor kid just couldn't sleep. Any time his eyes closed it was a constant stream of nightmares that lead to him waking up shaky, scared and clingy, the poor kid had been sick a total of six times since leaving Nick's and it was getting to all the adults as they watched Bruce pace with the younger boy. Thankfully Steve's heightened immune system seemed to be helping by just giving him a fever for the time being, but the adults all had eyes on him too as he napped away on the sofa, apparently unaware of the wailing boy in Bruce's arms. Natasha was quietly making a small bottle of warm chocolate milk for Tony whilst Bruce continued to sooth him. "It's ok Tony, I know. Life sucks right now but on the bright side you get loads of cuddles from me and Clint" Bruce promises "And you get Natasha's chocolate milk! Even I don't get that and she loves me the most!" He says with a gasp, Tony shoots him a small smile though he still let out small heart breaking whimpers.

"Got the milk right here." Natasha mumbles holding the chocolate concoction out to Bruce who gratefully takes it and slips it into the whimpering boys mouth who greedily starts to drink it, not five minutes later he's crashed out in Bruce's arms and suckling away on the bottle. All the adults breath a heavy sigh of relief and smile.

"Hala-freaking-luya" Clint mutters and relaxes into the sofa, everyone thinking the same thing as they also relaxed, Bruce looked the most stressed as he handed the sleeping child to Bucky.

"I need to calm down. I'll be back soon. They're due for some more medicine soon and maybe try them with some soup, nothing works better than chicken noodle soup" He states before making a b-line for the elevator. Natasha heaves a heavy sigh as she watches the sleeping boys worry forming in her stomach.

************

It took an hour for both boys to wake up, both showing signs of getting better but still in the deep end of sickness. Steve was a shivering little boy of complaints and whimpers whilst Tony was this shell of apologies and 'I'm better' chants that had no one fooled. "Bucky I'm bettterrr" Tony complained once again as the solider set him on the sofa as the boy had attempted to run off and play with his toys again. Bucky heaved a heavy sigh and shot a look towards the two S.H.I.E.L.D Agents that where currently keeping Steve on the sofa.

" **Tony Stark** if I have to tie you to the sofa I will. You are going to rest and get better because you are sick young man." Bucky says using his stern voice that always has Tony listen, except for today apparently.

"I can'. Daddy won' like it" Tony complains sitting up again with a grumpy rub to his eyes he huffs in annoyance. "I have ta be betta 'cause daddy'd be mad at me for breaks." He reasons and Bucky glares a little, not at Tony but at the thought of a child learning not to rest when ill.

"Well You're ' _daddy's_ ' not here and I am. I say you get your diapered little butt down on this sofa, eat your soup and then go back to sleep young man or you won't be sitting comfortably. Am I understood?" He asks seriously and Tony almost immediately obeyed although he gave Bucky sad tear filled eyes whilst eating his soup. The solider snorted and tussled his hair gently as he glanced to the other two adults of the room, glad to see Steve's bowl empty and the boy fast asleep on the sofa. Clint and Natasha both looked ready to drop where they stood and Bucky almost laughed.

"Was he always that bad?" He heard Clint mutter and Buck did laugh at that, a knowing smile gracing his lips.

"He was worse actually. I once had to bring him back to mama Rogers' with him over my shoulder. Boy got a good few whacks with the wooden spoon for that after he was better." He says with a grin, Natasha chuckled at the thought of _Captain America_ getting his butt whooped by a 40's styled woman for just leaving the house ill.

"I can see it. Might need it more when he's back to normal." She says calmly and Bucky nods along with a smile. "They're close to finding a cure, from the sounds of it it'll be a shot" He says calmly, a glance at Tony told him the boy was out cold.

"....I think we should give them a choice on taking it or not." He states calmly and the other two agree with a smile.

"I think that's going to be a given, doctors said before if a patient isn't willing to be fixed with the cure then they won't administer it." Natasha says with a soft smile and stands. "I'll be sleeping. Call if you need anything." She turns and leaves the room, heading straight to her own and Clint's close behind. Bucky blinks as he realises he's just been left with two very sick little boys.

*****************

It took four days for the boys to recover enough that it was just small coughs and sniffles. Four days of vomiting, crying, begging and pleading with the most heart broken looks on two little boys' faces had the entire team bent to the children's whim. 

  * Tony wants a glass of warm milk? Screw the bottle, Bruce is getting him a glass.
  * Steve's hungry and wants something other than soup? Clint made enough pizza's that all of S.H.I.E.L.D could be fed.
  * Tony wants to watch something other than children's movies and programs? Suddenly he's allowed to watch South-park.
  * Steve wants to paint all of Natasha's widow bites bright pink? She now has bright pink widow bites.



The boys have them around their fingers and they knew it. Hence why when Steve started to demand to be let out of the building for a run with Bucky the adults almost caved instantly, that was until Bucky caught onto their little hustle. "Oh I don't think so young man, You're going to go back to bed. You're still recovering" He states and Steve splutters at the denial whilst Tony watches from Bruce's arms.

"But I'm bored Bucky" Steve outwardly complains and Tony flinches, seeing where this whole train wreck is going he looks up to Bruce quietly.

"I sleep in bed please?" He pleads, seeing Steve's stomping foot and the thunderous look in Bucky's eyes. He hopes his small asks for milk and tv weren't going to land him with the same treatment as Steve.

"I suppose." Bruce says, sensing that Tony was becoming uncomfortable with the situation he moves towards the nursery with ease. Bucky had his eyes trained on the tantrum throwing boy in front of him and moves towards him, tears leaked from blue eyes and down red tinted cheeks as he sobbed.

"I want to go out." He begged and Bucky steeled him self, already expecting the heart broken voice crack and facial expression he moves towards him. "Please! I don't like being kept in!" He pleaded and Bucky huffs in annoyance.

" _ **Steven Grant Rogers**_. If I hear one more demand out of that little mouth of yours, you will go over my knee and not only get a spanking but I'll personally see to it that I do it Mama Rogers' style." That got the boy to go quiet and he inspected him. Bucky took note of the feverish look and sniffling that was happening and sighed loudly. "You're going to go to bed and later after some more rest and soup we might allow you off the floor. That's a maybe young man not a promise." He states sternly and Steve looks down, thoroughly chastised and looking ready to apologise. "Bedroom now." He states, watching Clint move him away towards the room. Natasha glances at him with an raised eyebrow. "He's too ill for a spanking, I won't give it to him unless he's better or if he's crossing serious lines." He says calmly, the woman smiled at him and just shook her head with a chuckle. 

It didn't take long after that for the boys to feel better, Tony still clung to Bruce's side but not as bad as he did sick. He'd apparently grown pretty attached to the scientist and was firmly stuck to his side. Bucky even got an apology from Steve in the form of fifty two separate drawings of Bucky Barnes and Bucky bears, Bucky may have proudly framed each one and hung them on his floor but know one would see it without his permission.

Yeah. The boy's where sick little bugs, but they where the Avenger's boys and no one was going to change that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it! Heck yeah!

The Avengers sat in a circle, all looking at one another as the doctor in front of them gave them the news they where hoping for.

"We can reverse it. It's a small pin prick and then you'll be back to your normal selves. Maybe even a bit more levelled out with the extra parenting you received whilst under the care of your team mates." He explains, Steve looked ecstatic to be going back to normal but Tony didn't look as ready. "You do have a choice in this. Don't feel obligated to go straight back to adult hood because that's what people decide. Not the president, or the director of Shield. You." He states and the adults smile a bit at that. Steve rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I just want to be back to normal, I'm sick of this. When can you change us back?" He asks and the Doctor raises a brow. Bucky answers first.

"Excuse you, young man but who said Tony wants to be an adult again?" He asks and Steve blinks shooting Tony a look that just read 'Seriously?' Tony squirmed on Bruce's lap and hid his face in the man's chest.

"He wants to stay a baby? Why?" He asks in utter confusion. Tony squirmed uncomfortably on Bruce's lap once again and mumbles a small response that even with Steve's super hearing he couldn't quiet catch. "What?" He asks again and the doctor rolls his eyes as Tony speaks louder.

"Life suck when normal. No one wan' me 'round. Press laugh' at me an' then pu' me down any time I try to help. Better bein' small 'cause then maybe I grow good." He states with a sniffle and that gets the adults hearts to shatter. Steve freezes a bit and frowns.

"But what about Iron man and Stark industries?" Steve asks and Tony glances at him. 

"Peppah gonna stay CEO an' when I'm older I take head of R.N.D. I help choose my heir after." He mumbles and the team nods.  "But...Iron man?" Steve asks looking a little hurt, Tony looks at him with large tear filled brown eyes.

"I can be 'em when older. Righ'?" Tony says softly and Steve looks to the adults who all nod along with Tony's statement. 

"Yeah you can bud." Clint says rubbing Tony's hair. Bucky smiled a bit and walks over to Steve, bending down to the boy he smiles at him lightly.

"Are you sure you want to be an adult again?" He asks Steve who squirms a bit under his gaze. "I won't love you any less. You'll go from my husband to my son and that will be something I'd be honoured to do so if that's what you want." Bucky promised and Steve glanced at him, his blue eyes holding uncertainty.

"I don't like being this small. I have a life with you but....but I love the attention. What would...I don't know?" He whispers and Bucky glances at the people around the room.

"Can me and Steve have some privacy?" He asks gently and Natasha pointed to the hallway where the pair walked off to chat. Bruce looked to Tony who just clung to him quietly whilst they waited for their answer.

************************

Steve and Bucky ahd talked it out, any time Steve felt under appreciated he'd go straight to Bucky for some 'Attention'. Right now the team where all signing a contract that agreed once Tony was deemed 'of age' he'd be allowed to resume work as Iron-man and that no one would take out S.I without his permission. The little genius was currently napping in Peter's arms as the group signed, Peter had a large smile on his face as Pepper signed the paperwork and shot him a warning look. "Don't even think of waking him young man." She warns and Peter gives a sheepish look.

"Aww but Pep, he's so cute and I didn't get to see him whilst he was like this. Can't I wake him and take him to the park whilst you sign those papers? Pleeeaaseeee" Peter begged and Pepper snorted.

"Not a chance. Let him sleep in your arms and then when he wakes up on his own you can take him to the play room to play. No leaving the tower. Not yet anyways" She states and Peter huffs, leaning back with the boy in his arms.

"So Peter's still staying in your care?" Bruce asks as he signs the paper, Pepper glances up with a nod.

"Mhm. Kid's aunt signed full custody over to me and the only thing he has to do is spend every other weekend at hers if he wants to. We'll have our stuff moved in by next week. Isn't that right Peter?" She calls over her shoulder, only to get a grumble from him. "I didn't realise that grumbling was a language until I took him in." She joked and the team laughed. Reading the contract they smiled at the last bit.

_Tony's Primary parents/careers._  

  * Bruce Banner
  * Natasha Romanov
  * Clint Barton.



_Tony's Secondary Parents/careers._

  * James 'Bucky' Barnes-Rogers
  * Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers
  * Pepper Potts.



Tony's new life was going to be a hectic one. Especially with Peter Parker as his big brother now instead of his 'intern'.


End file.
